Hajimete
by Koraru-san
Summary: Palabras antiguas y guardadas celosamente pueden ser capaces de torcer la vida de muchas personas. Un texto que no debe ser leído… un pasado que es mejor olvidar. Universo paralelo.
1. Raíces

Dissclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Fanfic ubicado en un Universo paralelo

 **Hajimete**

 **Por Koraru-san**

 **Capítulo 1: Raíces**

El manuscrito sobre la mesa estaba completamente empolvado.

La tenue luz de la antorcha hacía que las sombras bailaran sobre el piso y las paredes, formando infinidad de figuras amorfas por todo el lugar.

Un enorme charco de sangre se escurría poco a poco sobre el suelo, mientras varios cuerpos yacían sin vida en los alrededores, las paredes mostraban jeroglíficos y códigos que no parecían tener sentido, y el silencio del lugar sólo era cortado por el chasquido de la madera mientras se consumía por las llamas.

La persona leyó varias veces el pergamino, intentando memorizar cada palabra y cada símbolo plasmado en él. De entre sus ropas sacó una especie de caja y, con sumo cuidado, tomó el papel para guardarlo.

El sonido de algo rompiéndose puso en alerta a su compañero, quien le hizo una seña para que se diera prisa, inmediatamente escondió la caja y desapareció de aquella habitación cerrada, sin dejar ni una sola pista de que habían estado ahí, junto con una horrible escena de masacre.

Para cuando los guardias llegaron al cuarto, no había absolutamente nada.

– Será mejor que me digas que lo tienes –

La oscuridad del bosque era opacada por la luz de la luna llena.

– Si no lo tuviera, no estaría aquí – contestó de manera segura – Tuve que matar a mucha gente por este pergamino –

– Unas cuantas vidas no son nada –

– Más vale que sea cierto –

Una sonrisa surcó por su cara – Lo vale… créeme, esto vale más que nada –

* * *

La imponente montaña que protegía la aldea se dejaba ver esa tarde, pintada de hermosos matices rojos y naranjas.

Suspiró contrariado mientras veía con cierta melancolía las caras de piedra finamente esculpidas en la roca, recordando… sólo recordando.

Desde su posición, y debido a la altura, podía apreciar todo el lugar. Era una escena triste, debía admitir, porque su amada aldea no era ni la mitad de lo que había sido una vez. Destruida casi en su totalidad, los trabajos de reconstrucción estaban tomando tiempo y el avance era lento. Aunque había algo bastante diferente, un aire fresco y un brillo especial que antes no se sentía. Como si muchas barreras hubieran sido derribadas.

Una sonrisa de complicidad se dibujó en sus labios mientras veía el rostro tallado al final del enorme montículo, la cara del más reciente Hokage tenía la expresión más realista de todas, era gracioso pensar que el escultor había podido captar la esencia de su sensei tan bien, siempre con una expresión despreocupada.

Otro suspiro más y se estiró por completo dejándose invadir por la pereza. Tardes como esa no se presentaban todos los días, un momento en el que podía reflexionar y mirar a su alrededor, seguramente antes se la hubiera pasado causando problemas y corriendo como loco por ahí, pero no ahora.

Un punto en la lejanía llamó su atención, la zona donde habían vivido los Uchiha. Como era de esperarse, no había nada, muchas de las zonas de Konoha aún no habían sido reconstruidas. Su expresión cambió a una triste pensando que todo el pasado de esa familia se había perdido para siempre, pero tuvo la sensación de que eso era lo mejor, era mejor olvidar cosas tan oscuras y tristes.

El sol terminó de ocultarse tras el horizonte y las primeras estrellas de la noche comenzaron a aparecer en el firmamento.

Con algo de cansancio se puso de pie y miró como algunas luces comenzaban a encenderse debajo. Seguramente Sakura y Sai estarían esperándolo y no quería que se enfadaran con él por llegar tarde.

Ajustó su konoka a su frente y limpió ligeramente su nariz, mientras sus rubios cabellos se mecían por la brisa nocturna que comenzaba a correr y sus ojos azules observaban por última vez el lugar.

De un salto, Naruto despareció entre la arboleda, hacia la aldea de Konoha.

* * *

– Estoy comenzando a pensar que se olvidó de nosotros – dejó salir ese pensamiento con cara de fastidio, mientras jugaba con los dulces en su plato.

Su compañero abandonó la lectura de su interesante libro para dedicarle una mirada inquisitiva, con una expresión indiferente volvió a su lección ignorando el comentario de la chica – Hoy es el día ¿no? – le preguntó con su típica voz sin sentimiento.

– Sí – contestó dejando salir un suspiró, la joven miró con fastidio hacia todos lados – No puedo creer que no le importe –

– Le importa – el pelinegro cerró su libro – Deberías considerarlo un poco –

– Lo dices como si fuera algo sencillo –

– Pero lo es, la persona que lo ha hecho difícil eres tú –

Una venita se formó en su frente – ¿Me estás llamando exagerada? –

El chico le sonrió – No, más bien te estoy llamando dramática, Sakura-san – dijo de manera fresca, ganándose la mirada de asesina-psicópata de la chica.

– ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sai! – Los gritos del rubio impidieron la escena de homicidio que estaba a punto de suceder. Naruto apareció en la puerta del local agitando sus brazos. Sus compañeros lo dejaron llegar hasta ellos.

– _Gomenasai (lo siento)_ , perdí la noción del tiempo – Se excusó.

– _Baka (tonto)_ , sabías bien que hoy no podías llegar tarde – la peli-rosa no parecía contenta.

– Lo sé – Naruto cambió su expresión por una completamente seria, haciendo que Sakura le mirara extrañada para luego bajar su cara, arrepentida.

– ¿Nos vamos ya? – Sai se adelantó al ver que sus compañeros guardaban silencio – Pensé que era un día para celebrar –

Naruto volvió a sonreír y con determinación comenzó a caminar – _¡Ikuso! (Vamos)_ –

* * *

La montaña de papeles en el escritorio era tan alta que apenas podía distinguirse la pared de atrás. Cuando Shizune abrió la puerta y encontró el enorme desorden de papeles, tuvo una terrible sensación de déja vù.

– _A-anno (E-este)_ … Hokage-sama, ¿está aquí? – preguntó la mujer pelinegra con cierto sigilo.

Algo pareció moverse detrás del montículo, el sonido de varias cosas cayendo y unos ruiditos como de quejas fue lo que Shizune escuchó. Luego un bostezo y unos mechones de cabellos plateados se asomaron con verdadera calma y lentitud.

Hatake Kakashi salió de su escondite con un libro naranja entre sus manos.

– ¡Hokage-sama! –

– _¡Io!_ – Saludó el peliblanco, como si nada hubiera pasado – No te fijes en el desorden, Shizune-san, sólo tomaba una siesta –

Una enorme gota rodó por la frente de la pelinegra – _Etto (Este)_ … Hokage-sama, todos esos papeles... ¿no debería…? –

– ¿Ah? ¿Estos?... hehe, la verdad no tuve ganas de revisarlos – contestó el nuevo Kage rascándose la cabeza. Shizune sufrió un tic.

– Señor, si deja que se acumule el papeleo, nunca acabará de revisarlo –

– _Yare, yare_ _(Anda, anda)_ – el hombre movió su mano restándole importancia – En cuanto mi asistente esté listo me pondré al día –

Shizune suspiró resignada, pensado en el pobre de Yamato cuando se convirtiera en el asistente del Hokage y agradeció al cielo que ella sólo lo fuera temporalmente. Como una rutina levantó algunos papeles tirados y le entregó a Kakashi unos informes que acababan de llegar. El hombre los leyó con pereza.

– Hokage-sama –

– Dime – respondió Kakashi por inercia, sin apartar su atención de los papeles.

– Sólo le informo que hoy es el día, señor –

El ojinegro le prestó atención de manera inmediata – Vaya, no lo recordaba – dijo sorprendido – Y pensar que ha pasado tanto tiempo –

Shizune bajó la mirada – He dado la orden para que los dejen pasar – miró como Kakashi se sentaba pensativo – ¿Usted irá? –

El hombre negó pesadamente – No por ahora, aún no… Naruto es el más indicado para eso, dudo que él se alegre de verme –

Shizune sonrió con tristeza – Está bien, que pase una buena noche –

La puerta de la oficina se cerró y el lugar quedó en silencio. Kakashi tomó un papel de color azul de entre los demás y caminó hacia una de las ventanas.

Debajo, y en medio de una zona ya reconstruida, observó en la lejanía la cárcel de Konoha. Cerró sus ojos lentamente mientras sostenía el papel, después de un rato los volvió a abrir y regresó a su trabajo.

– Feliz cumpleaños… Sasuke –

* * *

Ya había estado allí antes, como cien veces o más, incluso el guardia de la entrada lo saludaba con gusto cuando lo veía.

Él lo entendía, de verdad entendía el por qué tenía que estar ahí, no había opción. Incluso Kakashi había dicho que era la alternativa más benevolente y blanda que jamás se hubiera tomado. Pero él había luchado tanto por ello, había perdido tantas cosas por conseguir que le perdonaran la vida, que aunque no pudiera ser libre todavía, estaba contentó por tenerlo de nuevo en la villa.

Naruto lo tenía muy claro, él probablemente era el único que iba gustoso a una cárcel para visitar a un amigo… a un hermano… porque Sasuke era eso, su hermano.

Nadie más que él o Sakura pisaban esa celda, sólo Sai un par de veces. Aunque le doliera, ninguno de sus amigos, ni Shikamaru ni Kiba ni Choji, nadie lo había perdonado todavía, y no los culpaba por ello. Quizá algún día, y con el tiempo, comprenderían las razones por las que Sasuke había actuado de esa forma. Porque nadie más que Naruto podía entenderlo, aunque sus vidas no hubieran sido iguales.

Cuando el guardia lo vio llegar con sus compañeros, saludó como era costumbre al joven rubio, y como si supiera el camino de memoria, Naruto caminó entre la poca iluminación del pasillo hasta llegar a la última celda.

Aquel lugar era una celda cualquiera.

Sin ningún tipo de seguridad especial ni decenas de guardias vigilándola día y noche. Una celda para una persona normal, no para un ninja, mucho menos para un Uchiha experto en genjutsu y sumamente poderoso.

Naruto sonreía ante eso porque estaba seguro de que, si Sasuke lo quisiera, saldría de ahí sin que nadie lo viera. Pero no lo hacía… él de verdad deseaba pagar sus errores.

Silencio, sólo había silencio ahí.

El hombre tras la puerta jamás hablaba con nadie, jamás decía nada o hacía nada. Sólo esperaba, únicamente aguardaba.

– Sasuke –

La figura inmóvil entre la sombras levantó ligeramente su rostro al escuchar su nombre del otro lado de su celda. Sus sombríos y misteriosos ojos se posaron con tranquilidad en la figura del rubio y por un segundo, sólo por una pequeña fracción, su rostro pareció mostrar una imperceptible sonrisa.

– ¿Qué hay? _Uzurotonkachi_ _(Subnormal)_ –

Naruto sonrió como solía hacerlo cuando niño al escuchar su sobrenombre – _Temee (Bastardo)_ – Fingió indignidad por el insulto – ¿No sabes ser cortés con la gente? –

– Yo no veo gente, sólo veo un idiota –

– ¡Aggg! ¡¿Quién es el idiota?! Idiota –

Y comenzaban de nuevo, todas las veces que ella acompañaba a Naruto era lo mismo, como una vieja costumbre entre un par de amigos, Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír con melancolía mientras veía como sus dos personas más queridas discutían de una manera infantil y tonta, como cuando los tres eran un equipo.

– _Konnichiha (Hola)_ , Sasuke-kun – saludó la muchacha para interrumpir la batalla verbal y de miradas que se estaba llevando a cabo. Sasuke movió su cabeza para responder.

– Buenas noches, Sasuke-san – Sai siempre permanecía en silencio cuando acompañaba a sus compañeros a visitar al ninja, limitándose sólo a saludar.

– Toma – Dijo Naruto lanzando un pequeño paquete a las manos de Sasuke – Feliz cumpleaños, _baka (tonto)_ –

El ojinegro lo atrapó en el aire y miró extrañado el pequeño bulto – Vaya, no recordaba que era hoy – dijo de manera fría, restándole importancia al regalo.

– Sí claro, de seguro te morías porque yo me acordara – Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

– Me sorprende que recuerdes algo –

– ¡¿Qué?! –

– Sasuke-kun – Sakura interrumpió de nuevo – Sai y yo también te trajimos un presente – expresó al tiempo que entregaba una caja en las manos del Uchiha.

– Gracias, Sakura – Sasuke tomó con cuidado el regalo y volvió a guardar silencio mientras veía ambos presentes.

La ojiverde suspiró entonces – _Anno (Este)_ , Naruto… – habló con un tono bajo – Sai y yo te esperaremos afuera –

El rubio asintió sin mirarla.

– Sasuke-kun, te veré mañana – se despidió con una sonrisa

– _un (Sí)_ – le contestó él, de igual manera sin verla.

Sakura bajó la mirada y, sin decir nada más, la joven salió de la celda seguida de un confundido Sai. El pelinegro caminó tras ella en silencio por un rato, hasta que la celda de Sasuke se perdió en la oscuridad.

– Sakura-san, ¿Por qué se va tan pronto? Pensé que quería pasar más tiempo con… –

– Hoy no es posible, Sai, ya no importa… – le cortó ella – Además, el hablar entre ellos los hace sentir mejor, dejémoslos por ahora ¿sí? –

– Está bien… –

* * *

Por un largo rato ninguno dijo nada, nunca lo hacían, era como si necesitaran esos momentos de silencio antes de poder entablar una buena conversación, como si necesitaran colar todos los problemas por su cabeza antes de decir una palabra.

– ¿No vas a abrir tus regalos? – Naruto inició la conversación, siempre lo hacía.

Sasuke tomó el que Sakura y Sai le habían dado y lo abrió, era un abrigo de color negro, el muchacho lo miró un rato y lo colocó cuidadosamente en su cama, después tomó el de Naruto y de igual manera lo sacó del empaque con cuidado.

Sus pupilas se contrajeron al verlo.

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó un poco sorprendido.

– ¿Cómo que "qué es esto"? – Naruto hizo una mueca – Es tu cinta –

Sasuke le miró directamente, la expresión en su cara era difícil de leer – ¿Por qué me la das? – dijo después de unos minutos.

– Porque es tuya – contestó sin vacilar – Sigues siendo un ninja de Konoha –

– Sólo tú piensas eso –

– Baka, eres uno más de nosotros, te guste o no –

– Yo no he dicho eso – Sasuke miró con profundidad la placa y la insignia – Pero hay cosas que se pierden para siempre –

Naruto frunció su ceño y caminó hasta el pelinegro con una clara expresión de enojo, sin pensarlo y sin ninguna delicadeza, de un puñetazo dejó en el suelo a su amigo.

– ¡¿Es eso lo que piensas?! – Gritó encolerizado – ¡¿O es lo que quieres?! –

Sasuke se incorporó con una mirada fría y molesta – Eso es lo que lo demás quieren –

– Imbécil – Naruto lo tomó de la camisa – Las personas, para quienes eres importante, no piensan así – dijo mientras lo soltaba.

Sasuke bajó la mirada hacia la cinta, observando la línea que cruzaba por en medio la figura de la hoja, aquella que Naruto le hiciera una vez. Se preguntó en ese momento cuándo es que ese chiquillo insolente y tonto se había convertido en una persona madura y fuerte. Quizá siempre lo supo, sabía que Naruto lograría convertirse en lo que era ahora y mucho más. Sonrió, con una sonrisa que sólo ese idiota lograba sacarle.

– Oe – el rubio lo llamó – También traje rameen –

– ¿No te cansas de eso? –

– ¿Y tú no te cansas de respirar? Cállate y ven por tu plato, antes de que me arrepienta y me lo coma yo –

Y así era siempre. Discutir, hablar, pelear, al final terminaban comiendo el amado rameen de Naruto y zanjaban la conversación, que aunque pareciera olvidada, terminaba arreglada y comprendida. Ese era la amistad más extraña… y más sincera del mundo.

Esos eran Naruto y Sasuke.

– A qué fue el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida… –

– _Uzurotonkachi_ –

* * *

La mañana invadió poco a poco la villa de Konoha.

Desde muy temprano los trabajos de reconstrucción despertaban con ruidos de madera siendo cortada o martilleos en las paredes, algunos carpinteros pasaban con enormes troncos en sus hombros y los albañiles atravesaban las calles con sus carretillas llenas de cemento y material.

Como todas las mañanas, Sakura se vistió y guardó en su mochila sus cosas, arregló su cabello y desayunó con su madre, para después salir a toda prisa de su casa rumbo al hospital de la aldea.

Era un verdadero espectáculo cruzar las calles, mientras un desfile de edificios sin terminar, que se disponían uno tras otro por toda la cuadra, la acompañaban. Hombres y mujeres se balanceaban en los tejados terminando de acomodar las tejas y el sonido del barullo en el mercado invadía todos sus sentidos.

Una bonita estampa, pero triste a la vez, porque hacía recordar cómo habían sido las cosas antes de su destrucción.

– _Ohayou (Buenos días)_ , Sakura –

La muchacha regresó su mente distraída a la tierra con aquel saludo, girándose hacia la joven rubia que la había llamado.

– _Ohayou (Buenos días)_ , Ino –

– Pareces más distraída de lo normal – Ino le miró con una ceja arriba.

– Sí, es que me quedé pensando, es todo –

– Mmm, ya veo… – La rubia desvió su mirada – _Anno_ … Sakura ¿Cómo está Sasuke-kun? – preguntó con un ligero sonrojo.

Sakura sonrió ante la pregunta – Él está bien, ya sabes, dentro de lo que cabe… supongo que no pasará mucho tiempo para que salga –

– Que bueno… y... ¿Naruto? –

La joven peli-rosa se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, no supo por qué, pero el escuchar el nombre del rubio le hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho – Bueno… él también se encuentra bien, todos los días visita a Sasuke-kun –

– Ah… – Ino no había mirado a su amiga mientras preguntaba – Y… ¿Sai-san? –

Fue entonces que Sakura cayó en la cuenta de por qué tantas preguntas – Era por él por quien querías preguntar desde el principio, ¿verdad? ¬w¬ –

La cara de Ino se encendió como un tomate – ¡ _Baka_! ¡Por supuesto que no! – Exclamó completamente escandalizada e instantáneamente comenzó a jugar con sus manos – ¿Cómo está él? –

Una gotita rodó por la cabeza de Sakura – Eres extraña –

– ¡Ahaaa! ¡No me digas si no quieres! –

Y la pequeña riña continuó hasta que el hospital estuvo frente a ellas. Ese era uno de los edificios que habían terminado primero debido a su relativa importancia.

Sakura caminó los blancos pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta con el numero 10 remarcado con tinta dorada, tocó con su puño un par de veces antes de escuchar el permiso para su entrada desde el otro lado.

Cuando Sakura giró la perilla y abrió la puerta, pudo observar un enorme escritorio con una elegante silla detrás de él.

– Buenos días –

La silla de piel dio vuelta lentamente – Llegas tarde, Sakura – La penetrante y dura voz de su sensei retumbó por todo el salón, aquella voz que parecía provenir de un veterano General de guerra y que ponía a temblar a cualquiera.

– Lo siento, Tsunade-sama – contestó la joven claramente nerviosa.

– No importa, a trabajar – ordenó la última de los Sannin y Sakura no dudó ni un momento en salir disparada a toda velocidad a cumplir sus labores.

Tsunade era ahora la directora del hospital de la villa, después de ser relevada de su puesto como Hokage. Era un puesto que cumplía con orgullo y que, para el criterio de cualquiera, manejaba mejor que nadie, no podía existir nadie más capacitado que ella. Por lo que Sakura sabía, cuando se le dijo a Tsunade que Kakashi la iba a reemplazar, esta se puso muy feliz.

Las cosas habían cambiado bastante desde entonces, Shizune no trabaja aún con Tsunade porque ayudaba como asistente temporal a Kakashi hasta que Yamato tomara su lugar. Sabía también que Shikamaru se había convertido en el consejero del Hokage debido a sus notables habilidades de análisis. Ino y ella, habían pasado a formar parte del personal del hospital, por supuesto sin descuidar sus misiones y bajo las órdenes de Tsunade. Muchos cambios en poco tiempo.

Pero sin lugar a dudas, el cambio que más le había llamado la atención era la apariencia de su sensei. Tsunade ya no lucía como una joven y hermosa mujer, ahora lucía como en realidad era, una señora de edad, pero sumamente elegante y distinguida. Aún en su vejez, Tsunade no dejaba de ser una persona realmente hermosa.

Sakura recordaba haberle preguntado una vez la razón de aquel cambio, el por qué ya no usaba su técnica para verse joven. En esa ocasión, Tsunade había sonreído de una manera triste y dolorosa y le había dicho que ya no valía la pena, que simplemente no había motivo… porque la persona para quien quería verse bonita ya no estaba.

Aún podía sentir la tristeza invadirla cuando Shizune le contó que esa persona que Tsunade había mencionado era Jiraiya.

Sakura suspiró. No era muy normal en ella ponerse melancólica, supuso que el cumpleaños de Sasuke y el estado de la villa la habían puesto así. Se reprochó su actitud y frunció su ceño, ajustó sus mangas y apretando sus puños se prometió a sí misma el no volver a entristecerse con esos pensamientos.

* * *

Se revolvió en su cama varias veces hasta que finalmente fue a dar al suelo.

– _Itai_ _(Duele)_ – aún medio dormido, se levantó del piso con movimientos torpes mientras se tallaba la parte de su cuerpo adolorida. Con pocas ganas miró el reloj sólo para darse cuenta de que casi era mediodía. No era muy común que se levantara a esa hora, sin embargo la noche anterior se había acostado bastante tarde.

Naruto se estiró dejándose invadir por la pereza. Miró a su alrededor mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sin pensarlo volvió a tumbarse en su cama. Le parecía estar como en medio de un sueño, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses parecía haber sido un sueño.

Desde la muerte de Jiraiya todo había sido completamente diferente, todo en su mundo había cambiado por completo, ahora podía decir con certeza que la pérdida de esa persona tan importante lo había hecho madurar mucho.

Después de todos los problemas con Akaksuki y todo lo que sufrió y perdió para recuperar a Sasuke, todo lo que dejó de lado para que regresara a la villa, incluso apostó su sueño de ser Hokage algún día, todo con tal de salvar a un amigo. Aunque ello también implicara perder para siempre a la persona de la cual se había enamorado.

El rubio se dio una bofetada mental, ya había decidido no pensar más en ello, era un tema pasado, ahora ya no valía la pena pensar tales cosas, porque sólo conseguía sentirse mal, prefería enterrar ese tema.

Aunque le costara trabajo.

El reloj dio un pitido que invadió el cuarto. Era ya medio día y el barullo de las personas llegaba hasta sus oídos. El estómago de Naruto se quejó, señal de que tenía hambre, así que el muchacho se levantó y tomó a Gama-chan para ir a comprar su desayuno.

Bajar de su apartamento y caminar por las calles era uno de los momentos que quizá disfrutaba más en esos días. Todos los aldeanos que le miraban pasar, lo saludaban con verdadera alegría, a él, a Naruto Uzumaki… el héroe de Konoha.

El ojiazul rio, era una verdadera ironía que ahora fuera considerado como tal, debía admitir que sentía una cálida y reconfortante sensación en su pecho cuando alguien lo saludaba y le sonreía, porque por fin se sentía aceptado.

Mientras caminaba hasta "Ichiraku rameen" sus reflexiones continuaron extendiéndose, y fue hasta tropezarse con alguien que dejó de divagar.

– Naruto –

El joven rubio miró un poco extrañado a Shikamaru, quien estaba del otro lado de la calle – Hola –

El pelinegro devolvió el saludo con pocas ganas – ¿A dónde vas? –

– A desayunar –

– ¿Desayunar? _Mattaku (Maldición)_ ¿has visto la hora? –

Naruto se rascó la cabeza mientras reía – Jeje, es que me quedé dormido –

– Mmm, que vida la tuya –

– _Oe_ , Shikamaru ¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí? – Señaló un pequeño bulto en las manos del chico – ¿Qué es? –

Shikamaru miró lo que llevaba y se sonrojó un poco – No es nada –

– ¿Es para Kurenai-sensei? –

– No, es para mi alumno –

El ojiazul parpadeó confundido – ¿Eres maestro? –

– _Baka_ , por supuesto que no –

– ¿Entonces? –

– Es para el hijo de Asuma-sensei –

Hubo un pequeño e incómodo momento de silencio, Naruto sabía muy bien que hablar del fallecido sensei de Shikamaru era algo difícil para él, así que para aminorar el silencio decidió bromear un poco – Pobre bebe, mira que tener un sensei tan flojo –

Al pelinegro le dio el tic – _Mattaku (Maldición)_ … se lo prometí a Asuma, deja de fastidiar –

Naruto comenzó a reír con ganas mientras Shikamaru enrojecía – Oye ¿sabes qué es lo más extraño de todo esto? – el rubio colocó su mano en el hombro del otro – Que es la primera vez que no te quejas por hacer un trabajo –

– Tienes razón – el pelinegro sonrió ante eso – Pero creo que no lo veo como un trabajo, más bien es un deber… – su semblante cambió a uno más serio – Él no conocerá a su padre… pero yo me encargaré de que sepa quién fue –

El ojiazul sonrió – Sí, lo harás muy bien –

Quizá era porque no había charlado con Shikamaru en esos días o porque no había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Kakashi o a Iruka, pero mientras caminaba de regresó a su casa después de comer, Naruto sintió un poco de soledad.

Definitivamente ese día había amanecido demasiado reflexivo.

Shikamaru le había dicho que el bebe de Kurenai no iba a conocer a su padre pero que él se encargaría de recordárselo. Probablemente su historia y la de ese pequeño no se parecieran mucho, pero tenían algo en común.

A Naruto le hubiese gustado saber un poco más acerca de su padre, no es que no supiera muchas cosas, sabía que había sido un gran ninja y un excelente Hokage, incluso había hablado con él y le había dicho que le tenía confianza.

El saber que tu padre fue un gran hombre era algo increíble, pero le entristecía el no haber crecido a su lado. Sin embargo, no era el tema de su padre el que lo había puesto así, por lo menos sabía quién era y había podido verlo una vez, en realidad, él estaba pensando en… su madre.

Su nombre, su aspecto, su personalidad, de dónde era… no sabía nada, absolutamente nada de ella. Se sentía otra vez como un verdadero huérfano.

Como todo ser humano que creció sin padres, el poder visualizar una figura materna era un deseo normal. Naruto abrió sus ojos azules a más no poder, porque ahora que lo pensaba, jamás había sentido curiosidad por conocer el rostro de su mamá. Por supuesto que había pensado muchas veces en ella, pero jamás en quién había sido.

Naruto se preguntó entonces si alguien de la villa la conoció.

– Saber cómo fue mi madre… – su ceño se frunció – Definitivamente… alguien debió conocerla –

Y con ese único pensamiento, el joven ninja se perdió entre los tejados de la villa.

* * *

La luna llena iluminaba lo alto de la delgada torre en medio de silencio y soledad, en aquel abandonado llano donde se había olvidado por completo el sonido de las personas.

El pergamino sobre la mesa parecía estar maltratado de un lado y el papel estaba un poco arrugado en el centro, señal de lo gastado que estaba y de los años que tenía encima, fuera de eso, no parecía haber mayor daño, las palabras y símbolos escritos en él eran inteligibles y se podían apreciar con detalle.

Su ceño se frunció un poco mientras intentaba descifrar el encriptado y complejo código escrito en el papel, después de un rato de leerlo y escribir unas notas decidió que era suficiente por esa noche.

– ¿Cómo le ha ido? –

Con un rápido movimiento miró a la persona que recién había entrado en la habitación y regresó su mirada al documento, no es que le molestara, pero le gustaba estar a solas cuando hacía su trabajo – Es complicado – respondió sin tono alguno.

– ¿Necesitará ayuda? – La mujer recién llegada colocó sobre la mesa varios libros viejos que traía consigo.

Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca, como una burla – No necesito ningún estorbo – respondió con fastidio.

– Está bien – dijo ella consciente de que no la quería ahí – Sólo avísenos si descifra algo, Joven Maestro – y se retiró, cerrando en silencio la puerta.

El muchacho tomó uno de los libros y comenzó a hojearlo con lentitud. Robar el pergamino había tomado más tiempo del que había calculado, por lo tanto, no podía darse el lujo de perder más. Volvió a tomar sus anotaciones y a revisarlo.

Esa noche debía interpretar por lo menos la mitad.

* * *

Pasado el mediodía, parecía haber terminado la mayor parte de sus labores. Escribió la receta de su paciente anterior y le dio indicaciones a la enfermera en turno acerca de lo que tenía qué hacer durante el resto de la tarde.

Probablemente ese día iba a ser tan tranquilo como los anteriores, sin ningún problema o alguna misión, las cuales debía admitir, habían disminuido considerablemente, quizá porque Konoha había rechazado varias en vista de su reconstrucción.

Sakura se estiró un poco mientras veía por una de las ventanas del hospital.

– Sakura-san –

La muchacha de ojos verdes se giró un poco sorprendida hacia la persona que la había saludado – Lee-san – parpadeó confundida al ver al joven de grandes cejas parado frente a ella y lleno de vendas – ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? –

– _Etto (este)_ … – Rock Lee se sonrojó ligeramente mientras se miraba a sí mismo – Creo que mi cuerpo no resistió otra vez mi entrenamiento – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

A Sakura le dio un tic – Ya… ya veo… –

Los blancos pasillos del hospital fueron perfectos para una pequeña caminata.

Como siempre, y una vez más, Rock Lee había exagerado en su actividad física y había acabado herido, si las cuentas de Sakura no fallaban, Lee visitaba el hospital por lo menos una vez al mes en el último año, sorprendente… pero cierto.

– Sakura-san – El joven pelinegro detuvo a la ojiverde cuando esta ya se iba – ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo ha estado Sasuke-kun? –

La pregunta pareció tomar por sorpresa a Sakura, en realidad ninguno de los ninjas que habían sido sus compañeros cuando eran niños le preguntaban por Sasuke, sólo Ino, los demás aún no le perdonaban sus errores. Le extrañó que ahora Lee lo hiciera, pero también sintió una gran alegría. – Sasuke-kun está bien – dijo sonriente – Él espera pacientemente… para que la villa vuelva a aceptarlo –

Lee bajó su mirada – Es increíble – su voz era seria – Incluso después de tantas cosas… esperar como si nada encerrado… de verdad que es increíble –

Sakura asintió – Yo también pienso eso – expresó pensativa – Sasuke-kun es una gran persona después de todo –

– Hai – Lee sonrió de nuevo – Tal y como Naruto-kun nos decía –

La muchacha volvió a asentir, esta vez sin decir nada.

– Sakura-san… – Lee se dispuso a entrar a su habitación – Admiro lo que ese par ha hecho, me refiero a Naruto-kun y a Sasuke-kun… quizá no sea pronto, pero… algún día los demás entenderán lo difícil que ha sido para ellos todo esto –

– Espero que así sea, Lee-san –

* * *

Kakashi sí que era un verdadero imprudente.

O al menos eso era lo que Naruto pensaba, porque precisamente lo había asignado a una misión un día después de que había decidido investigar sobre su madre. Bien, no podía quejarse, cumplir misiones era parte de su deber después de todo, y al menos no había sido durante el cumpleaños del idiota de Sasuke.

Solamente el entrar a la oficina del Hokage, le hacía sentir un aura de verdadera pereza.

– _Oi_ , Kakashi-sensei, ya he venido – El joven rubio buscó con la mirada al hombre peliblanco, topándose con una montaña de papeles, seguramente trabajo acumulado. Típico, Naruto ya se había imaginado eso, su sensei era demasiado flojo.

– ¡ _Io_ , Naruto! – El nuevo Hokage apareció de entre los papeles – Disculpa el desorden, apenas me estoy acostumbrado –

– Naruto-kun, has llegado rápido – Shizune entró a la oficina seguida de Ton-Ton – Kakashi-sama, creí haberle dicho que terminara de revisar esos papeles –

– Jeje, ya voy, es que un gato negro entró por la ventana y se llevó el sello, así que tuve que ir a recuperarlo –

– Mentiroso ¬ ¬ –

– Kakashi-sensei, ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo precisamente hoy a una misión? – Naruto no estaba ahí para escuchar las excusas de su sensei – Tengo algo importante que hacer –

– Lo siento – Kakashi se puso serio – Pero estoy un poco corto de personal, no hay muchos ninjas disponibles – dijo al tiempo que tomaba la orden de la misión a la que iría Naruto – ¿Qué es tan importante que te pones así? –

Naruto se revolvió su cabello – Es que… estoy investigando unas cosas –

– Bien, pues tendrá que esperar un poco, Sai y tú no tardarán mucho en resolver esto – el nuevo Hokage comenzó a revisar sus papeles.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Sakura-chan no vendrá? – preguntó el ojiazul confundido.

– No, ustedes dos bastan, además ella tiene trabajo con Tsunade-sama –

Naruto parecía un poco decepcionado pero en seguida una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del muchacho rubio – ¡Ok! – Dijo con ánimo – ¡Dime de qué se trata, _dattebayo_! –

* * *

– Este es el último escrito que decía algo importante – dijo mientras ponía a un lado el libro que llevaba horas leyendo – No está muy claro, pero al menos he descifrado lo esencial del texto –

– Vaya, tenemos un líder bastante testarudo –

– ¿Testarudo? Yo diría que es un genio –

– Ya conocen al jefe, nada es imposible para él –

– Cállense todos, si los dejé entrar aquí era para que se enteraran al menos un poco de lo qué vamos a hacer, el Joven Maestro no necesita halagos innecesarios – la única chica del grupo se puso de pie bastante molesta.

– No discutan entre ustedes, saben que no me gusta – la voz del que llamaban líder llamó la atención de los presentes, nadie se atrevía a desobedecerle nunca – Nagayi, siéntate por favor – se dirigió a la muchacha y esta rápidamente regresó a su sitio.

Sentados sobre el suelo y formando un circulo, los tres hombres y la mujer escuchaban atentamente al joven muchacho que encabezaba la reunión.

– Escuchen con atención, no pienso repetir nada… esto es lo que descifre… – señaló el centro del papel donde estaba dibujado un hombre sobre una especia de bestia – Este es el Sennin Rukudo y está sobre un Bijuu –

– ¿Se refiere al Dios del mundo ninja? –

– Sí… originalmente, la bestia que él había derrotado para salvar al mundo era un monstruo de diez colas llamado Juubi – continuó explicando – Al dividirse esta bestia y formar los demás bijuus el poder de este se dividió en nueve –

La mano del joven se movió para señalar el primer símbolo del pergamino – Esto es un Jinchuuriki – reafirmó su dedo – La creencia general dice que, mientras el portador de un bijuu permanezca con vida, el poder de este será inmenso, pero no comparado con el original – su mirada se clavó en los presentes – Pero todos sabemos la verdad –

Todos lo miraron asintiendo.

– Por fin, señores, hemos recuperado el pergamino que tiene inscrita la técnica necesaria para eliminar por completo el poder que por años hemos estado buscando –

* * *

Comenzaba a atardecer.

Sakura se despidió de Ino y caminó rumbo a su casa para descansar un rato, ya que tal vez Tsunade la llamaría para tomar el turno nocturno, lo mejor sería que durmiera un rato para tener energía.

Sumida en sus cavilaciones, la joven de cabellos rosas no notó al muchacho que la miraba desde uno de los tejados más adelante. El chico ojiazul esperó a que se acercara otro poco antes de saludarla.

– ¡Hey! ¡Sakura-chan! – gritó a todo pulmón, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

Los ojos esmeraldas de la chica se abrieron más de lo normal cuando escuchó su nombre, y sus rodillas temblaron al encontrarse a Naruto saludándola como hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de hacerlo.

Simplemente… las palabras se fueron de su boca.

– ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – El muchacho dio un ágil salto desde donde estaba, aterrizando frente a la pasmada muchacha – Hola –

– Na… Naruto – atinó a decir, había olvidado por completo aquella cálida familiaridad con la que el muchacho la trataba.

La expresión en el rostro de Naruto se ensombreció un poco – Sakura-chan… ¿puedo hablar contigo? –

El cielo de esa tarde estaba inusualmente más naranja de lo normal. En realidad no podía compararlo con otros cielos, porque jamás había visto uno por tanto tiempo, así que no podía saber si estaba más naranja o no. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, el naranja no era el mejor color en el que pensar en esos momentos, él siempre vestía de naranja.

Sakura tuvo ganas de darse un buen golpe en la frente, ¿Por qué demonios pensaba en tantas idioteces ahora? ¡Por todos los jutsus! ¡Cómo si nunca hubiera caminado con él para platicar de algo! ¡Sólo era Naruto! Su… amigo…

La muchacha ojiverde apretó con fuerza el pequeño bolso que llevaba en sus manos, preguntándose desde cuándo se había vuelto tan difícil estar simplemente a unos metros del chico rubio.

– Hacía mucho que no caminábamos juntos ¿verdad? –

Sakura sintió que los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban un poco. Naruto tenía razón, ellos no habían hablado mucho desde… desde que ella le había dicho que… La sola idea consiguió que se sonrojara un poco, y además, que le doliera el pecho – ¿De qué…? – Dijo con un poco de dificultad – ¿De qué querías hablar? – preguntó rápidamente al sentir que en su garganta comenzaba a formarse un nudo.

Naruto le miró, la chica no dejaba de ver el cielo. Cuando Sakura sintió la mirada azul sobre ella sintió que sus pasos pesaban más.

– Es que quería pedirte un favor – expresó un poco decepcionado por la prisa de la muchacha, había pensado que quizá platicarían de otras cosas antes de que él le dijera lo que quería. Se rió de sí mismo por tener tan estúpidas esperanzas.

– ¿Un favor? – La chica notó que la voz del joven se había apagado.

El ojiazul intentó recuperar una sonrisa y asintió – Kakashi-sensei nos ha enviado a una misión a Sai y a mí –

– ¿Cómo? ¿Y yo? – parpadeó un par de veces.

– Sólo Sai y yo – contestó mirando también las nubes.

El par de muchachos caminó un poco más en silencio, quizá no más de un minuto, pero ese minuto pareció infinito para la joven kunoichi.

– Naruto… –

– Mira – el rubio la interrumpió – ¿Podemos sentarnos ahí? – señaló una pequeña banca.

La ojiverde le miró confundida y, con un poco de duda, asintió.

– Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo es tu madre? – Naruto cuestionó después de un rato de haberse sentado, pensó que lo más seguro era que Sakura creyera que era una tonta pregunta.

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – le contestó más confundida todavía, ese no era un tema que alguna vez hubiese tratado con él. Quizá había sonado un poco dura al responder, pero si antes estaba nerviosa, ahora que estaba sentada a su lado le temblaban las manos.

Naruto sonrió con una triste mueca – Es sólo que jamás me has platicado nada de ella, debe quererte mucho –

Sakura entendió un poco de lo que se trataba el asunto – Bueno, es muy gritona a veces y aún me trata como a una niña, pero… ¿Qué madre no trata así a sus hijos? – intentó sonar natural y lo había conseguido, logró observar una expresión divertida en el rostro de Naruto cuando terminó.

– Ayer decidí que quería saber cómo fue mi madre –

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron totalmente ante lo que había escuchado, Sakura miró como Naruto escondía su rostro girándolo hacia el lado contrario – ¿Te refieres a…? –

– Es que es gracioso – lo escuchó reír – Durante toda mi vida siempre pensé en ella… pero jamás tuve curiosidad por saber cómo y quién fue –

– Naruto… – Sakura se entristeció un poco, no se había puesto a pensar en cómo se sentiría él con aquellas ideas.

– Quería investigar un poco – siguió mirando la nada – Pero mientras esté fuera me será imposible hacerlo – de pronto se levantó – Además no soy para nada bueno en esas cosas – dijo mirándola finalmente, mientras sonreía y se rascaba la cabeza.

Sakura seguía sorprendida.

– Si tú pudieras ayudarme con esto… – Naruto bajó la cabeza y se puso serio – Sólo mientras regreso de la misión –

La joven peli-rosa presionó con más fuerza sus propias manos – Naruto… –

– ¡Por favor! – dijo con fuerza, mientras juntaba las palmas de sus manos frente a su cara como señal de súplica y cerraba sus ojos – Yo soy muy torpe y no creo avanzar mucho sin ayuda, de verdad quiero encontrarla, no sabes lo que significaría para mí, tal vez la vieja Tsunade sepa algo, si me ayudas te prometo… –

Y la interminable sarta de palabras se extendió por un rato. Sakura permanecía en silencio mientras veía el suelo. No es que no estuviera escuchando al chico frente a ella, era que apenas estaba entendiendo el tamaño de ese favor.

Él le había pedido algo sumamente importante… le había pedido encontrar algo sobre su madre… a ella… a la chica que le había rotó el corazón… Unas terribles ganas de llorar la invadieron de repente, haciendo que sus ojos se cristalizaran sin poder evitarlo.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Naruto enmudeció de repente y la miró – ¿Cuánto tiempo les tomará la misión? – preguntó ella.

– Una semana, quizás menos – contestó él.

La chica se puso de pie también y le miró directamente a los ojos.

– ¿Sakura-chan? – no pudo evitar sentir que sus mejillas se encendían.

– No te prometo mucho – dijo ella con determinación – Pero haré lo que pueda –

El rostro de Naruto se iluminó con aquella respuesta. Y, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa, le agradeció – ¡ _Arigatou_ , Sakura-chan! –

Sakura sintió sus piernas temblar y su cara enrojecer. Por un segundo perdió todo el aire, pero haciendo gala de su temperamento escondió sus nervios.

– ¡ _Baka_! – Gritó – ¡Lárgate ya a esa misión antes de que me arrepienta! – y como si hubiera regresado el tiempo, para cuando se dio cuenta su puño estaba incrustado en el rostro de Naruto, haciéndolo volar unos cuantos metros, igual que antes cuando la hacía enojar por alguna estupidez.

Naruto se levantó tallándose la parte adolorida – Sakura-chan ¿y eso por qué fue? –

– ¡¿Qué no piensas largarte?! –

– _¡HAI! (Sí)_ – el muchacho dijo asustado, se puso de pie para luego alejarse a toda velocidad.

Sakura no lo notó, pero en el rostro de Naruto había una expresión llena de melancolía.

* * *

Los últimos reflejos del sol se colaron tenuemente por las rendijas de la pequeña ventana, aquella pequeña abertura que era su único contacto con el mundo. Curioso, él jamás se acercaba a ver a través de ella.

Mientras permanecía sentado en aquella oscura celda, el silencio era su único compañero. Al menos hasta que su celda fuera invadida por la irritante voz del rubio, pero él jamás admitiría que ese idiota era la única razón por la que aguantaba esa soledad. No se quejaría, nunca lo haría, porque ese era el camino que había escogido.

Su mano derecha presionó con fuerza el objeto que sostenía, la cinta resbaló de entre sus dedos y se meció suavemente por unos segundos. Sasuke cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la silenciosa oscuridad que lo rodeaba, los días que venían serían completamente aburridos, Naruto no iba a ir a visitarlo mientras no regresara de la misión.

* * *

Había sido tan extraño, no terminaba de entenderse a sí misma. Mientras se despedía de él agitando su mano, muchos pensamientos abarrotaron su mente, entre ellos uno que llevaba en su conciencia desde hacía tiempo.

– Lo haré la próxima vez – susurró para ella una vez que el muchacho había desaparecido de su vista.

Observó cómo se acababa la tarde y se dejó caer en la banca de nuevo, mientras una lágrima traicionera rodaba por su mejilla, el nudo en su garganta por fin se había formado después de haberlo estado evitando todo ese tiempo. Tapó su rostro y lloró en silencio por un rato, maldiciéndose una y otra vez.

Si ya tenía a las personas que más quería a su lado ¿Por qué sentía que aún no era feliz? ¿Por qué seguía sin poder mirarlos a la cara? La respuesta era simple y a la vez difícil. Fue en ese momento, a solas, que comprendió qué era lo que le pasaba.

Lo decidió entonces… Sus orbes verdes miraron las primeras estrellas, se levantó y secó las lágrimas que aún le quedaban, su ceño se frunció y su cara se tornó seria.

– Ya no voy a decepcionarte más… Naruto – Y con paso firme la muchacha caminó hacia su casa con una clara y firme idea, completamente llena de determinación.

Porque la próxima vez que lo viera iba a hacerlo… la próxima vez que Naruto estuviera frente a ella le pediría disculpas… mil veces si era necesario.

 **おわり…**

 **Fin del capítulo 1**

Gracias por leer.


	2. El último Jinchuuriki

**Hola, muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **mrcocomanx, Annagc, danhy28,** **BRANDON369.** De nuevo gracias por los favoritos

 **Kurai** (Aquí tienes la continuación, hehe gracias por el review)

 **angela** (jaja creo que serías muy buena narradora, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, espero disfrutes la conti)

 **Ciel** (Hola!, no esperes más! espero también te guste este capi)

 **Dissclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Hajimete**

 **Por Koraru-san**

 **Capítulo 2: El último Jinchuuriki**

Ahí estaba oscuro y húmedo.

Los monjes del lugar los guiaban a través de un sin fin de pasillos de roca subterráneos, conectados entre sí en una red compleja y enredada, un paso en falso y fácilmente alguien ajeno a aquel tétrico sitio se perdería para toda su vida.

– Realmente les agradecemos el que hayan venido –

– Esperamos ser de utilidad – el pálido pelinegro caminaba detrás de ellos observando el lugar con su cara impasible.

– Nosotros también, sabemos que Konoha no acepta en estos momentos cualquier misión – contestó el monje del frente.

Naruto miró los muros que lo rodeaban y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda de sólo pensar qué le pasaría si se llegara a perder en aquel laberinto. Después de caminar alrededor de lo que al rubio le parecieron dos horas, finalmente se detuvieron frente a un montón de escombros que alguna vez habían sido una enorme puerta.

– Es aquí – anunció el monje más anciano.

Sai caminó hasta el maltratado marco y revisó la madera quemada alrededor – ¿Cómo es que pudieron violar esta entrada? – Dijo frunciendo el ceño y dirigiéndose a Naruto – Esto tenía un sello muy poderoso –

Los monjes los invitaron a seguir adelante, ambos ninjas pasaron de la entrada a lo que parecía ser un pequeño templo del otro lado.

– ¿Qué demonios…? – El muchacho ojiazul tuvo que tapar su nariz de inmediato, aquel lugar tenía un concentrado olor a sangre y carne quemada.

– Aquí era donde custodiábamos el pergamino que robaron –

El pelinegro sacó su pincel y con un movimiento rápido dibujó con trazos precisos una docena de ratas mientras susurraba el nombre de su jutsu, y al instante los roedores salieron desperdigados por toda la habitación – Con esto encontraremos alguna pista, Naruto, tú revisa el pasillo por donde los ladrones escaparon –

* * *

La luz del sol entró por la enorme ventana y le dio de lleno en la cara. Aún así, se negó a levantarse, y hubiera seguido de esa manera por otro largo rato de no ser por los horribles golpes en la puerta que le taladraban la cabeza.

– ¡Gaara! ¡¿Es qué no piensas despertar?! ¡Gaara! –

El joven Kazekage se envolvió más entre las sabanas. No recordaba desde cuándo se había vuelto tan perezoso, quizás había sido desde que podía dormir, después de que le extrajeran el bijuu de su interior.

– ¡Gaara, llegarás tarde a tu primera reunión de hoy! –

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de pronto y una fuerte ráfaga de viento azotó el lugar, el pelirrojo se levantó y miró el desorden que su hermana había causado, últimamente Temari estaba de más mal humor que de costumbre.

– Gaara, levántate –

– _Yare, yare_ (anda, anda) ¿tan de mañana y ya estás regañando a la gente? Temari, de esa manera no harás amigos nunca –

– Cierra la boca, Kankuro – La chica rubia le dedicó una significativa mirada al recién llegado – ¡Gaara! –

– _un_ (Sí) – dijo el menor mientras se levantaba, Gaara se preguntó entonces cuándo es que había perdido el respeto de sus hermanos, aunque ese ambiente familiar no le desagradaba – Kankuro ¿alguna noticia que deba saber? –

– No, nada importante – contestó el castaño – Oe, Temari ¿Cómo vas con la vigilancia de la frontera de Konoha? –

La chica suspiró – Todo está tranquilo, no creo que alguien quiera atacarlos por ahora, no mientras les ayudemos a vigilar – dijo mientras salía de la habitación – Gaara, se te hace tarde, si no te das prisa te dejaré sin desayuno –

– Ja, que linda ¿no? – Rió Kankuro – Parece que ella es la Kage y no tú –

Gaara le miró de reojo mientras se colocaba sus ropas sin prestarle mucha atención.

– Oye – de repente el castaño sonrió divertido por lo que estaba pensado, Gaara le miró extrañado – ¿Qué haremos el día que encuentre alguien que la soporte y se case? – Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron más de lo normal.

Kankuro sintió de repente que la habitación se llenaba de un aura asesina, como aquella que desprendía su hermano hace algunos años – ¿Ga… Gaara? – una gota de sudor rodó por su cabeza al ver al pelirrojo.

– No me digas eso – la voz del kage sonó amenazadora – Ni siquiera vuelvas a mencionar eso –

– _Ha… hai_ (Sí)– atinó a decir el mayor. Lo único que Kankuro sentía, era que con esa actitud de Gaara, tal vez, Temari nunca se casaría.

* * *

En la mañana de ese domingo, lo primero que pensó al despertar era esa importante tarea que le había sido asignada.

Investigar en sí ya era una tarea un poco complicada, pero después de todo, tenía entrenamiento para ello, por eso era una kunoichi. Así que muy temprano salió de su casa, aprovechando que era su día libre y podía deambular libremente por toda la aldea, su primera parada sería en la oficina del Hokage, ya que tal vez su antiguo sensei podría decirle algo importante. Sakura ingresó al edificio y antes de llegar a la oficina una voz muy conocida la saludó.

– _Ohayou_ (Buenos días), Sakura ¿Qué haces por aquí? –

– ¡Ah! Yamato-taicho, cuánto tiempo – la ojiverde regresó el saludo con una gran sonrisa – ¿Acaso ya va a tomar su lugar como asistente de Kakashi-sensei? –

Yamato suspiró profundamente – _Hai_ (Sí) – contestó sin mucho ánimo.

– Jaja, vaya que necesitará paciencia con él, Shizune-san dice que es muy perezoso, no deje que lo ponga a usted a hacer todo el trabajo –

De repente un aura azul rodeó al castaño – Eso es lo que intentará hacer –

– Lo suponía nnU –

– _¡Io!_ Sakura, Yamato ¿Qué hacen tan temprano por aquí? – el Kage peliblanco apareció detrás de ellos.

Sakura miró no muy sorprendida todo el trabajo postergado de Kakashi cuando entró en la oficina, Shizune se llevó a Yamato para ponerlo al día y ella se quedó a solas con su sensei en uno de los balcones del lugar.

– Bien, ¿Qué es eso que querías preguntarme? – el hombre con mascara estaba sentado sobre el barandal.

La ojiverde miraba a las nubes moverse lentamente – Kakashi-sensei, ¿Qué sabe usted sobre la madre de Naruto? – preguntó sin rodeos.

El peliblanco se sorprendió un poco – ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – Dijo un poco serio, no se esperaba tal cosa, sin embargo lo disimuló – ¿Acaso estás interesada en la familia de Naruto? –

La joven negó lentamente – Es que Naruto me pidió que averiguara por él mientras no estaba, al parecer quiere saber cómo fue ella –

– ¿Te dijo si ya ha encontrado algo? –

– No, por eso me pidió ayuda –

– Ya veo – Kakashi guardó silencio un rato mientras miraba a su alumna con una cara bastante seria, Sakura se dio cuenta de ello.

– ¿Ocurre algo malo, sensei? – preguntó con prudencia.

– No – dijo él – Es extraño que le diera curiosidad, es sólo eso – el hombre bajó del barandal – En realidad no sé mucho de ella –

– Entiendo – contestó con voz baja.

– _Demo_ (Pero) – interrumpió – Sólo sé que venía de la aldea del remolino y se casó con mi sensei tiempo después de conocerlo –

– ¿Su sensei? – Preguntó Sakura con los ojos bien abiertos – ¿Se refiere al Yondaime? – dijo mientras señalaba a Kakashi con su mano temblando – ¡¿El cuarto Hokage es el padre de Naruto?! –

– _¡Hai!_ ^w^ –

Luego de casi entrar en shock por enterarse de quién era el padre de su amigo, Sakura no obtuvo más información de su inactivo sensei.

Mientras caminaba por las calles meditó un poco la actitud del Kage.

Ella no era tonta, por supuesto que no, era más lista que muchas personas en la aldea y había identificado claramente la renuencia de Kakashi por contarle algo. ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera ni el nombre de la esposa de su maestro? ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera el nombre de la esposa del cuarto Hokage?

Había, sin duda, algo muy extraño en todo eso.

Sin embargo, Kakashi le había dicho que Tsunade sabría más que él probablemente, así que, decidida por descubrir más se dirigió hacia el hospital. Definitivamente su maestra tenía que saber mucho de la madre de Naruto.

Pero no fue lo que ella esperaba.

– No sé nada –

La voz autoritaria y gruesa de la mujer resonó por toda la habitación, con un tono frío y molesto que Sakura jamás había escuchado en su maestra.

– Pero, Tsunade-sama… –

– He dicho que no sé nada – La sannin se dio la vuelta para no ver a la joven médico.

Sakura tenía una expresión de decepción marcada en su rostro, pero no abandonó las esperanzas – Pensé que usted quizá sabía por lo menos el nombre de ella, si supiera su nombre podría investigar en los archivos de Konoha y tal vez… –

– No sé el nombre – interrumpió Tsunade y le lanzó una mirada significativa que hizo que se le encrespara la piel.

– ¿Tsunade-sama? – preguntó con miedo.

– Olvida esto, no hay nada que puedas averiguar de la madre de Naruto – aunque habló más calmada su voz seguía siendo represiva – Sakura, no quiero saber que has intentado averiguar algo ¿me entendiste? No hay nada que averiguar –

– Pero… –

– ¡Es una orden! – gritó la Quinta con más fuerza en su voz.

La joven ojiverde dio un paso hacia atrás sin comprender. Frunció su ceño pero después bajó la mirada con tristeza – _Wakata_ (Entendido) – susurró con voz apagada – No lo haré –

* * *

– Eso que me estás diciendo ¿es verdad? – Sai abrió sus ojos sorprendido, mostrando una expresión verdadera de preocupación en su rostro.

El monje que lo acompañaba asintió sin perder su cara de miedo – Temo que sí, Sai-san, cada palabra –

El pelinegro miró a su alrededor de manera fría, la mayoría de los roedores que había dibujado no habían encontrado nada, ni un sólo indicio. El trabajo para entrar a ese laberinto de túneles y salir sin dejar rastro había sido en verdad excelente. Estaba mal que él lo pensara, pero admiraba la forma en que habían atacado el lugar.

Sin embargo, ahora lo importante era recuperar el pergamino robado ya que, si lo que ese monje decía era cierto, había un enorme y peligroso poder en las manos equivocadas.

– Está bien – Sai guardó sus pinceles – Por favor dígale a mi compañero que regrese – se dirigió al monje – Pero por favor, no le cuente lo que me ha contado a mí – el hombre asintió y salió de la habitación dejándolo solo. Sai tomó muestras de la sangre regada en el piso y canceló su jutsu haciendo desaparecer a las ratas, miró el lugar una vez más y frunció su ceño.

Nada, la escena del crimen estaba limpia. Quien quiera que hubiese sido el ladrón, era un verdadero experto, un ninja excepcional.

* * *

Llevaba aproximadamente dos días sin dormir.

Con movimientos bastantes fluidos escribía y revisaba el montón de documentos a su alrededor. Estaba tan cerca de descifrarlo que casi sonreía por ello. Probablemente lo tendría listo esa madrugada, así que aceleró el paso sin dejar que la fatiga le venciera.

Un par de anotaciones más y detuvo la pluma con la que escribía.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó lo suficientemente alto para que la persona del otro lado de la puerta escuchara.

En la entrada apareció una joven de cabello corto y oscuro – Pensé que me había llamado, Joven Maestro –

El muchacho volvió a escribir – No, pero iba a hacerlo – dijo al tiempo que revisaba un enorme libro – Tengo un trabajo para ti –

La chica inclinó su cuerpo haciendo una leve reverencia – A sus órdenes –

– Debes encontrar a cada uno de los nueve Jinchuurikis, necesito que los encuentres pronto – el chico continuó escribiendo.

– Los encontraré –

– Nagayi – la llamó antes de que se fuera – Quiero saber dónde viven y qué hacen, no omitas ningún dato –

– Entiendo… –

– Y hazlo rápido –

La chica se inclinó aún más – Como usted ordene, Youhei-sama – fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer.

El hombre siguió anotando sin descansar. En su escritorio y un poco separado del desorden de papeles en él, había una hoja con una nota claramente escrita con letra mayúscula y subrayada con tinta roja:

"POR VOLUNTAD PROPIA"

Youhei no dejó ni un momento de descifrar el encriptado código del pergamino por varias horas más, mientras la nota en el papel le recordaba quizá el único problema que había en todo su plan.

* * *

El hombre de la entrada le dio un cordial saludo cuando la vio llegar, a Sakura le hubiese gustado poder devolvérselo con el mismo entusiasmo.

Caminó por el oscuro pasillo lentamente hasta llegar al final, donde sabía estaría él, completamente inmóvil y callado.

– _Ko…konnichiwa_ (Hola), Sasuke-kun –

El murmullo de su voz consiguió que el muchacho encerrado se percatara de su presencia. El último Uchiha se incorporó de su posición y miró a través de los barrotes como la joven de cabellos rosas se sentaba dándole la espalda.

– ¿Cómo estás? – dijo la ojiverde sin verle.

Sasuke se quedó en su posición – Igual que siempre, ¿Qué hay de ti? – respondió.

La kunoichi suspiró quedamente – He tenido días mejores – la chica giró un poco su cabeza para mirar al pelinegro de reojo.

– ¿Ha pasado algo? – Sasuke cuestionó con tono neutro.

La joven asintió – La verdad es que sí, pero no sé si deba preocuparme por eso –

El pelinegro no dijo nada por un rato, sabía que Sakura le contaría si fuese necesario que lo hiciera, de lo contrario, él no tenía de que preocuparse. Y como ella no dijo nada más del tema, dio por hecho que no era nada importante.

Las visitas de Sakura siempre eran cortas, y él por lo general jamás hablaba mucho, ella era quien le contaba las cosas.

Sasuke recordaba que sólo en una ocasión él había sido el que había iniciado una conversación, una cosa que sólo le había dicho a Sakura. Recordaba que la muchacha se había sorprendido un poco, pero al final le había dicho que sí. Lo que él le había dicho era que, si alguna vez ella o Naruto estuvieran en problemas, él personalmente se encargaría de ellos, sin importar que tuviera que salir de su celda para ello.

El pelinegro aún sentía sus mejillas arder por haber dicho aquello, pero lo decía en serio.

– Sasuke-kun ¿ya has comido algo? – la muchacha inició de nuevo una plática, le gustaba ir a visitar al chico, una de las razones de ello era porque sentía que estando en aquel lugar podía olvidarse un rato de los problemas, ya que por lo menos, era capaz disminuir un poco la soledad en la que Sasuke se encontraba.

– ¿Cuándo regresa Naruto? –

La chica abrió mucho sus ojos con la pregunta – N-no lo sé – contestó desanimada, sin saber del todo por qué, tal vez era que había recordado su intento fallido por ayudar al muchacho rubio ese día – Sasuke-kun… ya debo irme –

El pelinegro no dijo nada.

– Intentaré venir mañana y te preparé algo ¿sí? – La chica sonrió un poco y se levantó para irse.

– Lo que te dije… – el Uchiha habló antes de que saliera –… sigue estando en pie, espero que no me ocultes nada –

Sakura bajó su mirada – Te prometí que te diría cualquier cosa, incluso si Naruto no quisiera que lo supieras – contestó con tono seguro – Sasuke-kun – dijo mientras levantaba su mirada y la clavaba en el muchacho – Y lo que yo te dije… – titubeo un segundo – Aun… aun creo que es verdad… –

Sasuke observó en silencio como la muchacha se alejaba corriendo por el pasillo. Volvió a sentarse y a dejar que la soledad de su celda lo envolviera.

* * *

Le dio un tic en su ojo después de escuchar a su amigo – ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que volvamos ahora? Pero si no hemos encontrado nada, nuestro trabajo es encontrar a los ladrones – Naruto estaba confundido.

– No, nuestro trabajo era venir a verificar el lugar – Sai intentó explicarle al rubio – Además, no hay nada que podamos hacer, necesitamos a un rastreador experto. Como pudiste darte cuenta, no estamos tratando con ninjas comunes –

El ojiazul se cruzó de brazos – Entiendo, pero creo que podríamos intentar por lo menos seguir a los ladrones –

– ¿Tienes idea de hacia dónde huyeron? – preguntó el ojinegro prediciendo una respuesta negativa.

Naruto se encogió de hombros – Sólo era una sugerencia –

Sai sonrió – Bueno, de todos modos deberíamos irnos, hay algo importante que debo decirle al Hokage –

– Antes de irnos ¿podríamos revisar los alrededores? –

Sai negó – No, es urgente que nos vayamos –

Y al decir esto, el pelinegro despareció para emprender el viaje de regreso a la villa a toda velocidad. Sin embargo, Naruto no se movió, miró a su alrededor y frunció su ceño. Y mientras juntaba sus manos haciendo un sello, también desapareció para ir detrás de su compañero.

El lugar donde había estado antes Naruto, quedó en silencio, pero en sentido contrario hacia donde los ninjas de Konoha habían salido, una tercera figura se movió hacia el bosque cerca del templo.

Quizá era una simple corazonada, pero Naruto no iba a irse de ahí con las manos vacías, y si su Kage bunshin podía descubrir algo, por mínimo que fuera, se sentiría satisfecho.

* * *

La noche había caído trayendo consigo un manto de estrellas brillantes en el firmamento. La tercera noche de ese mes había llegado con un poco de neblina y una temperatura un poco más baja que las noches anteriores.

La entrada hacia la aldea estaba a unos escasos kilómetros más adelante.

Naruto continuó saltando entre la arboleda con cara de fastidio por regresar con las manos vacías a la aldea. Unos metros adelante, su compañero pelinegro no le había dirigido la palabra desde que habían emprendido el viaje de regreso.

– _Oe_ , Sai… – el muchacho rubio llamó al pálido ninja – ¿Qué es eso tan importante que debes decirle al Hokage? –

Sai giró lentamente su cabeza para mirarle – Es sobre el pergamino que robaron –

– Si ese pergamino es tan importante ¿por qué demonios no fuimos a buscarlo? – contestó de manera molesta, no entendía el asunto.

– Porque no tenemos ni idea de dónde puede estar, ninguno de nosotros dos tiene la habilidad de rastreo necesaria para hacerlo –

Naruto resopló molesto, pensando que si él conociera el chakra de quien lo robó, podría rastrearlo en cuestión de segundos, pero los ladrones habían sido lo suficientemente listos para no dejar ni una pizca de su energía en la escena del crimen.

– Naruto – Sai volvió a mirar al frente – El pergamino que robaron contiene unos escritos de técnicas prohibidas y sumamente poderosas, ¿entiendes la importancia del por qué debemos regresar? –

El joven de ojos azules guardó silencio, entendía perfectamente, existían algunas cosas que era mejor no conocer y sería un problema si las personas equivocadas intentaran aprender y utilizar técnicas poderosas – Sí… lo entiendo –

No hubo más palabras por un rato.

El chico de cabello alborotado intentó olvidar ese problema y pensar en otras cosas. Y mientras se acercaba a la aldea sus pensamientos llegaron hasta su madre, aunque no había querido volver a la aldea sin encontrar nada, debía admitir que la ansiedad lo estaba matando por saber si Sakura había encontrado algo.

Una enorme sonrisa invadió su rostro, por supuesto que Sakura había encontrado algo, ella era inteligente y lista, si alguien podía hacerlo era ella… si alguien podía ayudarlo era ella… él confiaba plenamente en ella.

– ¿Qué significa esa sonrisa en el rostro? –

– ¡Ahaaaaa! –

Naruto frenó de golpe al encontrarse con la cara de Sai muy cerca de la suya, el rubio no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio y caer de entre las ramas hasta el suelo.

– _¡Baka!_ (Tonto) ¡¿Por qué apareces así frente a la gente?! – gritó desde donde estaba, con unas lagrimillas saliendo de sus ojos.

Sai bajó hasta acercarse de nuevo e invadió una vez más el espacio personal del chico – Naruto estaba sonriendo y parecía ido ¿Qué es lo que significa? – se cuestionó mientras revisaba un libro sacado de la nada.

Al rubio le apareció una gotita en su cabeza.

– Ya veo… estabas pensando en algo que te hace muy feliz ¿verdad? –

El muchacho se levantó mientras se sacudía sus ropas – Sí, sí, estaba pensando en eso, la gente sonríe generalmente cuando piensa en esas cosas – dijo con paciencia, ya conocía las curiosidades del pelinegro – Pero eso no significa que debas ponerte a pocos centímetros de mi cara –

– ¿Te pongo nervioso? – Dijo Sai al tiempo que parpadeaba – Eso significa que… – dijo mientras pasaba rápidamente las hojas de su libro – ¿… te gusto? –

– ¡NOOOOOOOOO! –

* * *

Marcó los puntos en el mapa utilizando su propia sangre y suspiró al finalizar.

Los objetivos estaban localizados y sólo faltaba hallar a cada uno. Tomó un kunai y cortó en nueve pedazos el mapa, los pequeños cuadros resultantes cayeron al suelo formando un círculo alrededor de ella.

La joven juntó sus manos y comenzó a realizar más de veinte sellos con ellas – _¡Sagasu no jutsu!_ (Técnica de búsqueda) – murmuró.

Instantáneamente nueve figurillas aparecieron en el suelo, una sobre cada cuadro cortado, y realizando un último sello, los entes se volvieron como un fluido que se escabulló a través del pedazo de mapa debajo de ellos y a través del suelo, penetrando la tierra y desapareciendo en diferentes direcciones.

La chica de cabellos negros se sentó sobre sus piernas y cerró sus ojos mientras una gran cantidad de chakra se levantaba rodeándola, provocando que pareciera que una barrera luminosa la encerraba.

Incluso si se quedaba sin energía, tenía que encontrar a cada uno de los jinchuurikis en el planeta. Nagayi permaneció inmóvil en esa posición, concentrando todo su poder para poder encontrar lo que buscaba.

– ¿Dónde se encuentra nuestro Jinchuuriki más cercano? –

* * *

Permaneció en silencio mientras veía a los dos muchachos frente a él – Bien… – dijo después de un rato – Hicieron lo que se pudo, enviaré a alguien en este instante – volvió a sentarse – Naruto, Sai, pueden irse –

– Pero, Kakashi-sensei – el rubio seguía sintiéndose inconforme.

– Sí, se lo que vas a decirme, si rastreamos a los ladrones te enviaré a buscarlos –

El chico bajó su mirada – De acuerdo –

– Con permiso, Hokage-sama – el pelinegro salió de la oficina seguido del rubio.

– Naruto… – dijo Kakashi antes de que el mencionado saliera también.

– ¿Qué sucede? – El hombre de mascara le miró directamente a los ojos, haciendo que Naruto se sintiera extraño – ¿Pasa algo, sensei? –

Kakashi desvió su mirada hacia la pared – No… no pasa nada, te avisaré si encontramos algo – terminó la conversación.

Naruto salió de la oficina extrañado por eso.

Caminó entre las calles de la aldea rumbó a su apartamento, y entonces recordó lo que lo había tenido tan ansioso la última semana.

– Sakura-chan… – dispuesto a ir a verle en seguida, el ojiazul se giró hacia donde la casa de la chica se encontraba.

Un par de pasos hacia el lugar y los pies del rubio se detuvieron – Iré mañana – susurró para sí mismo mientras retrocedía y continuaba su camino original.

Volvió a pintar una sonrisa en su labios y pensó que a la mañana siguiente, Sakura le daría las buenas noticias que tanto deseaba escuchar… pensó que al día siguiente conocería el nombre de su madre…

– Debo ser más paciente –

* * *

Sakura se levantó y se miró al espejo sólo para comprobar que su aspecto era uno cansado y desganado, no había podido dormir bien pensando toda la noche en la tarea que no había podido cumplir.

¿Por qué nadie le había querido decir nada acerca de la madre de Naruto? ¿Por qué Tsunade le había prohibido investigar algo de ella? Esas eran las preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza y la dejaban intrigada, pero lo que más le preocupaba era qué le diría al muchacho cuando lo viera.

La joven de cabellos rosas deseaba postergar su encuentro con el joven rubio todo el tiempo posible, mientras más tardara Naruto en su misión era mucho mejor, porque no tenía todavía el valor suficiente, ni las palabras, para decirle que no había encontrado siquiera el nombre de su madre.

Fue con ese pensamiento que la muchacha se encaminó hacia su trabajo, con el ánimo por los suelos, una vez más iba a decepcionar a su amigo cuando se había prometido no hacerlo otra vez. Le hubiese gustado ser de más utilidad.

Además, no entendía cuál era el misterio de todo aquello, Naruto tenía derecho a saber por lo menos un poco de la mujer que lo había traído al mundo y, si era cierto que su familia había existido alguna vez, por lo menos merecía saber que alguien alguna vez vio por él, que Naruto tuvo alguna vez un hogar.

Lo más extraño de todo era la actitud de sus maestros, no terminaba de entender por qué no le habían dicho nada, y si era cierto que el padre de Naruto había sido el cuarto Hokage ¿Por qué nunca había escuchado el nombre de su esposa?

En ese instante su mente se detuvo, Sakura si había descubierto algo… el apellido de Naruto no era el del Cuarto.

– Uzumaki – murmuró la muchacha mientras lo analizaba cuidadosamente, era verdad, el apellido del rubio no coincidía con el del Hokage fallecido, eso sólo podía significar una cosa – Naruto lleva el apellido de su madre… –

Una idea pasó por su mente con aquello, tenía una pista, una muy valiosa; el saber el apellido podría ayudarle a encontrar algo, también Kakashi le había dicho de donde era. Dos cosas que podrían por lo menos revelarle el nombre, eso le devolvió la esperanza a la kunoichi.

Pero seguía existiendo un problema, le habían prohibido investigar. Así que ahora debía indagar de manera discreta y evitar que la descubrieran, algo muy difícil y arriesgado, pero después de todo ella era una ninja, espiar y robar información no eran un obstáculo.

La determinación apareció en su rostro. Tal y como se lo había prometido a Naruto, no iba a decepcionarlo otra vez.

* * *

La mañana siguiente en Konoha parecía más cálida y brillante que cualquier otra desde hacía mucho tiempo para él. A primera hora, se levantó y se dio un buen baño para después ordenar un poco su habitación, cosa que no hacía muy a menudo, pero ese día le había nacido hacerlo porque sentía que algo bueno le iba a pasar, o al menos deseaba que así fuera.

Al terminar de desayunar, Naruto corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la casa de Sakura, dispuesto a sorprenderla antes de que ella se fuera al hospital, deseoso de escuchar todo lo que la muchacha había averiguado mientras él no estaba.

Mientras sus pasos le dirigían con ansia por la calles de la aldea, de repente Naruto sintió que algo no estaba del todo bien, el muchacho miró hacia su espalda sin dejar de correr, con la extraña sensación de que lo estaban siguiendo, pero la calle que dejaba detrás estaba vacía.

El rubio paró su andar mientras intentaba sentir si había algún chakra enemigo o peligroso que le estuviera siguiendo, pero una vez más no sintió nada. Su ceño se frunció con desconfianza, y volviendo a comprobar que no había nadie que le estuviera siguiendo, decidió continuar su camino.

Cuando el muchacho avanzó unos cuantos metros, una pequeña figurilla deforme brotó desde el suelo y comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo siguiendo las pisadas del muchacho. Nadie podría verle, delgado y casi transparente, aquel ser siguió de cerca de Naruto sin que este se percatara, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, se desprendió del piso y se pegó en la chamarra que el rubio llevaba puesta.

Y sin saber siquiera cuándo o dónde había ocurrido, Naruto había sido localizado.

* * *

Para cuando terminó de traducir el escrito todas sus energías se habían agotado casi por completo y sus nervios estaban a punto de explotar.

Todo estaba ahí, en la mesa.

El poder escondido y prohibido que nunca nadie debió haber podido conocer… él lo había descifrado y leído. Él podía ahora cumplir su misión…

Se dejó caer al suelo con la espalda pegada a la pared, mientras dejaba escapar una risa mezclada de alegría, éxtasis y nerviosismo. Por fin, después de más de una década, podría ir y tomar venganza de la destrucción de todo su legado.

El joven hombre se puso de pie sin poder dejar de reír.

Todo el poder acumulado durante generaciones era ahora suyo, todo el poder del mundo ninja estaba prácticamente en sus manos, todo ese poder estaba escrito en un papel, un papel que fue guardado para que él lo obtuviera y lo utilizara.

– Youhei-sama, lo he encontrado –

La voz de su súbdita interrumpió sus pensamientos – Puedes pasar – le dijo con una enorme e imborrable sonrisa.

La mujer abrió la puerta mientras se hincaba frente a él – Tengo al jinchuuriki, mi señor… es… el último que queda… el último Jinchuuriki –

– Así que el último ¿no? – La expresión en su rostro se tornó completamente seria – No lo podemos perder… – un simple chasquido de sus dedos y tres hombres más aparecieron junto a Nagayi.

– A sus órdenes, joven maestro –

– Sólo tenemos una oportunidad… una sola oportunidad de conseguir lo que hemos estado buscando por años… no lo echen a perder –

Sus cuatro subordinados se inclinaron en una reverencia hacia él.

Si sólo quedaba un Jinchuuriki, no podía darse el lujo de cometer algún error, ahora debía planear minuciosamente todas sus posibilidades.

El pergamino estaba descifrado y había encontrado al portador de su poder, por fin, después de sufrir tanto y esperar, podría llevar a cabo los sueños de todo su clan.

– Prepárense, debemos traerlo aquí – fue la última orden que dio, mientras tomaba el pergamino en sus manos y lo miraba por última vez. El documento se llenó de fuego y se consumió hasta quedar hecho cenizas.

Uzumaki Youhei ahora sabía perfectamente lo qué tenía que hacer.

 **おわり…**

 **Fin del capítulo 2**

 **Gracias de nuevo por llegar hasta el final hehe, sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí. Saludos!**


	3. Antiguas heridas

**¿Que tal? Se acerca el día de San Valentín, espero lo disfruten mucho!**

 **Gracias por seguir la historia n.n**

 **NSTF, diugus123, mrcocomanx,  
Kurai** (Hola!, ntp que bueno que sigues leyendo la historia jeje, no tengo un día especifico para subir los capis, pero puedo tardar entre dos y tres semanas y lo haré en fines de semana, gracias de nuevo, un enorme abrazo),  
 **Angela** (jujuju sí que hay muchos secretos por descubrir jejeje, gracias de verdad por seguir la historia, besos!),  
 **Ciel** (Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y comentar, espero que ya andes más relajada jeje, aquí está la conti, más o menos actualizaré cada dos o tres semanas y en fin de semana, un abrazote!)

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Fanfic ubicado en un Universo paralelo

 **Hajimete**

 **Por Koraru-san**

 **Capítulo 3: Antiguas heridas**

Exactamente, no sabía muy bien qué hora era. Sólo sabía que era muy temprano cuando él se levantó y había llegado a su oficina antes de lo habitual. Mientras veía a través del ventanal hacia su villa en reconstrucción, Kakashi permaneció inmóvil hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse lentamente.

– ¡Kakashi-sempai! – Yamato parpadeó un par de veces sin poder creer lo que veía – ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Por qué está aquí tan temprano? – el antiguo ambu se acercó preocupado al nuevo Hokage.

El hombre peliblanco se giró con su típica calma hacia el recién llegado – _Ohayou_ (Buenos días), Yamato – saludó ignorando la cara de sorpresa de su asistente – ¿Ha llegado algún informe del equipo que enviamos ayer? –

Yamato reaccionó rápidamente ante la pregunta – ¿ _Ara_? (Eh) ¡ _Ohayou_ , Hokage-sama! No, no hemos recibido nada todavía… – su expresión se tornó un poco más blanda – _Sempai_ (Superior), ¿le preocupa algo? – preguntó de nuevo.

Kakashi le miró un efímero momento para girarse enseguida, dándole la espalda mientras suspiraba hondamente – Todavía no… pero pronto pasará – dijo con preocupación y su atención se perdió en el horizonte.

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

– _Nee_ (oye), Sakura-chan ¿no es ese tu amigo? –

La ojiverde se detuvo y miró por la ventana del hospital hacia donde su compañera enfermera señalaba – ¿Quién? – preguntó confundida.

– Ese, el guapo chico rubio, Naruto-san – dijo con gracia la otra enfermera mientras una picara sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

– ¡Naruto! – Sakura se alarmó y se alejó rápidamente de la ventana con cara de espanto – No puede ser, se suponía que estaba en una misión – dijo mientras giraba su rostro en varias direcciones – No debe verme ¿Qué voy a hacer? – No podía encontrárselo todavía, no con las manos vacías.

Su compañera levantó una ceja ante la extraña reacción de la chica – ¿Problemas con tu novio? –

La cara de Sakura se puso roja en menos de un segundo – ¡Él no es mi novio! –

La enfermera sonrió otra vez – Seguro… –

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

Sus pies lo llevaban tan rápido como podían hacia el hospital de Konoha. Completamente emocionado y desesperado, Naruto corría con una reluciente expresión. Y nada más tuvo el edificio a la vista, el joven rubio aceleró el paso.

Entró en el edificio y se dirigió hacia donde sabía encontraría a la chica peli-rosa, sin embargo, antes de acercarse siquiera, una persona le detuvo.

– _Oe_ , Naruto –

El chico ojiazul paró de inmediato – Tsunade _no obaa-chan_ (Abuela/Anciana) –

Las paredes del estudio de Tsunade estaban llenas de retratos y cuadros, el muchacho rubio entró detrás de la ninja medico y sonrió al encontrar una foto de él junto con una de Jiraiya en aquel lugar. La nostalgia lo invadió por completo.

– Has terminado rápido tu misión –

El comentario de la sannin regresó a Naruto al mundo real – Sí, no duró mucho –

Tsunade se sentó en silencio y de la misma manera invitó a Naruto a hacer lo mismo, pero el joven negó con su cabeza la oferta, prefería quedarse de pie observando las fotos.

– ¿Qué ocurre, _obaa-chan_? – preguntó después de un rato, un poco inquieto.

La Quinta Hokage parecía muy seria. Cruzó sus manos debajo de su barbilla y continuó mirándole directamente.

– ¿Tsunade _no obaa-chan_? –

– Naruto – la voz de la mujer rubia resonó por todo el cuarto – ¿Qué es lo que le has pedido a Sakura que investigue por ti? –

La primera reacción que Naruto tuvo fue confusión, pero poco a poco recuperó la compostura. El chico de ojos azules observó extrañado a la mujer rubia detrás del escritorio – ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –

– A eso, ¿Qué le pediste a Sakura que investigara? –

El rubio se dispuso a responder, sin comprender del todo – Sobre mi madre – dijo con firmeza – Le he pedido que me ayude a investigar cómo es que era mi madre –

– ¿Sólo eso? –

Naruto frunció su ceño – ¿Qué más podría haberle pedido? – dijo con un tono más grave.

Tsunade cerró sus ojos lentamente – No lo sé – respondió de manera seca.

Un momento de silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos, el chico no entendía hacia dónde quería llegar Tsunade. ¿Qué más podría haberle pedido a Sakura que investigara? Sólo quería saber el nombre de su madre ¿A qué cosa se refería Tsunade con esas preguntas?

De pronto Naruto relajó su expresión, comprendiendo el punto de aquella inusual conversación – Descuida – dijo – Sólo quiero saber su nombre y cómo era, no más –

La última de los Sannin suspiró profundamente – De todos modos – la Quinta se levantó de su silla – Debes saber que, en ocasiones, es mejor vivir sin saber muchas cosas –

– No quiero otro tipo de información – El rubio sonrió tranquilamente – Te veo luego, Tsunade _no obaa-chan_ – dijo mientras salía del despacho.

Tsunade bajó su mirada hacia el suelo y se mantuvo así por un rato.

Era verdad, y se tranquilizaba un poco al ver que Naruto lo entendía, pero su tranquilidad no era suficiente… porque había heridas que podían abrirse muy fácilmente… por eso debía evitar que Naruto averiguara incluso el nombre de su madre.

Era por su bien.

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

Después de mucho pensarlo, Sakura decidió que lo mejor era salir del hospital e irse de ahí. No quería verlo… bueno sí quería… en realidad sí quería verlo, pero no todavía, porque no había encontrado nada para decirle.

Toda la noche meditó el cómo averiguar algo por muy poco que fuera, tal vez ir a la biblioteca de la aldea o preguntarle a Shizune o a Yamato en secreto sobre el registro de los ninjas de Konoha y quizá tendría el nombre de la madre de Naruto sin que Tsunade o Kakashi se enteraran. Pero ahora que el rubio estaba de vuelta, todo su plan no servía de mucho.

Las manos de Sakura se encontraron y sus dedos se entrelazaron.

La verdad, es que no quería ver la cara de Naruto llena de decepción y tristeza otra vez.

Esa expresión en su rostro que siempre había tenido desde que Sasuke se había ido y desde que ella le había pedido que lo trajera de vuelta, esa expresión siempre que volvía después de haber fallado en la promesa que le había hecho… y esa expresión que tenía la vez que ella le dijo que cambiaba a Sasuke por él…

Esa era la misma expresión que ella no deseaba ver nunca más en su rostro.

La muchacha de hermosos ojos verdes suspiró profundamente, no tenía el valor suficiente para decirle que había fallado, por eso era mejor no encontrarse con él.

Tomó sus cosas y caminó hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la salida, pero entonces se detuvo. Su corazón se aceleró tanto que de manera instintiva dio tres pasos hacia atrás y se escondió detrás de una puerta.

Naruto estaba en el pasillo preguntando por ella.

Buscando rápidamente una escapatoria, la muchacha encontró unas escaleras y las subió ágilmente antes de que Naruto la viera.

En medio de su huida, no se percató de los curiosos ojos negros que habían observado todo desde una de las habitaciones del hospital.

Cuando Sakura se perdió escaleras arriba, Rock Lee terminó de salir y miró en la dirección de la que había venido la muchacha, su curiosidad aumentó más al ver que Naruto estaba ahí.

– Naruto-kun –

– _Ara_ (Eh), cejas encrespadas ¿Qué haces aquí? –

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

– Tiene más de una semana que robaron ese antiguo pergamino –

– ¿Una semana? –

La tormenta de arena no dejaba ver nada de su aldea desde su oficina, Gaara miraba la oscura nube de polvo que se levantaba en su ventanal. El pelirrojo Kage permanecía inmóvil mientras escuchaba el informe de todos los días.

– El Hokage ha pedido ayuda para buscar en nuestros territorios, al igual que en las demás regiones vecinas – continuó Kankuro – Supongo que debe ser muy importante –

– Tal vez – dijo el chico con su mirada esmeralda pérdida – Envía al equipo de  
Temari a que rastreen a los ladrones en cuanto la tormenta de arena acabe –

– Entendido – el castaño revisó otros papeles – En cuanto a la guardia nocturna… – dejó de hablar y frunció su ceño – ¿Ocurre algo, Gaara? –

El pelirrojo siguió mirando a la nada con cara impasible – Tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo después de un rato de pensar – Siento que algo malo sucederá –

Kankuro hizo una mueca de preocupación – ¿Cómo qué? –

– No lo sé – contestó el kage mientras se giraba – Pero no me gusta –

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

Las escaleras se le estaban terminado, pronto distinguió un resplandor tenue debajo de una puerta gris que le bloqueaba el paso. Sakura terminó de subir los escalones y con su mano abrió la salida.

El sol le dio de lleno en la cara y le deslumbró por unos segundos. Cuando pudo recuperar su visión, logró distinguir donde se encontraba.

Blancas sabanas se mecían al ritmo de la ligera brisa de la mañana.

Sus rodillas temblaron ligeramente mientras su cabello se movía un poco con el viento, delante de ella se encontraba un extenso piso con dos enormes tanques de agua al final y edredones blancos bloqueaban la vista hacia la aldea, encima, las nubes blancas caminaban por el extenso cielo azul y una malla metálica rodeaba el lugar.

Estaba en la terraza del hospital.

Sakura presionó sus puños instantáneamente.

– Ya hemos estado en un lugar así antes ¿no?, Sakura-chan –

La voz detrás de ella hizo que sus ojos se abrieran desmesuradamente, Sakura se giró hacia su espalda para encontrarse con un sonriente Naruto terminando de subir las escaleras y caminando hacia ella.

– Naruto… – dijo con voz baja, sorprendida por verlo ahí – ¿Qué…? –

El joven ojiazul se rascó su cabeza – He vuelto antes – contestó sin quitar su sonrisa.

El viento continuaba jugando con sus cabellos y su ropa, las nubes se movían lentamente sobre sus cabezas y el silencio de aquel lugar les acompañaba.

Sakura mantenía sus manos unidas mientras evitaba observar al joven sentado a su lado. No había podido irse antes de encontrárselo, ahora no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Sus rodillas seguían temblando.

El muchacho rubio se estiró con pereza y dejó escapar un largo bostezo de su boca, limpió una lagrimilla de su ojo y sonrió con cierta melancolía – La última vez que estuve en un lugar como este… perdí a un amigo – dijo con una voz seria y ronca, una que Sakura nunca había escuchado.

La joven le miró de reojo temerosamente.

– Fue en la terraza del antiguo hospital, donde peleé con Sasuke antes de que se fuera ¿lo recuerdas? – dijo al tiempo que su mirada azul comenzaba a ensombrecerse.

– _Hai_ (Sí)… – respondió ella, con su voz aún baja, el recuerdo de aquel día seguía doliendo mucho, como si no hubiera pasado hace unos años.

– Nunca te lo dije ese día pero… – Naruto bajó su rostro y su voz permaneció diferente – Yo… lamento haberte hecho llorar –

Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a abrirse con sorpresa en ellos – Naruto… –

– Pero es que no pude evitarlo ¿sabes? – Levantó su rostro y encaró a la chica – Siempre quise demostrarle que había mejorado, siempre quise que me viera como alguien más que simplemente un tonto y débil niño… quería que me reconociera… – calló unos segundos –Y nunca me di cuenta de que… el vernos pelear entre nosotros te lastimaba… por eso… perdóname… Sakura-chan… –

La chica de cabellos rosas presionó con más fuerza sus manos, sintiendo como algo invadía todo su cuerpo y le robaba el aliento, algo parecido a remordimiento e impotencia mezclados.

– No debí pelear con él aquel día –

Hubo un largo momento de silencio otra vez.

Sakura quería hablar, decir cualquier cosa, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. No deseaba quedarse callada… pero hablar era difícil en ese momento.

– Me encontré a Tsunade _no obaa-chan_ hace rato – el muchacho inició otra vez la conversación – Por lo que me dijo, supongo que no te dejó averiguar nada sobre mi madre ¿verdad? –

La muchacha asintió lentamente.

– No te preocupes… te lo agradezco de todos modos, sé que no es tu culpa – Naruto sonrió para tranquilizarla.

Los ojos verdes de la joven se tornaron cristalinos al ver aquella hermosa sonrisa para ella ¿Cómo era posible que Naruto fuera tan noble? Eso únicamente logró que su sentimiento de culpabilidad aumentara.

– Naruto… – su voz estaba por quebrarse – Yo… –

El joven rubio se percató perfectamente de la triste expresión de la muchacha – _Daiyoubu_ (Está bien), Sakura-chan. No tienes por qué… –

– No… – ante la mirada atónita de Naruto, Sakura se puso de pie y se colocó frente a él – Naruto… yo… – la chica tomó entre sus manos las del muchacho – Tengo que pedirte perdón… –

Sus manos estaban tibias y suaves, tal y como él lo recordaba, pero estaban temblando, Naruto podía sentir como Sakura estaba temblando… se preocupó por ello – ¿Sakura-chan? –

La joven no se atrevía a mirarle – Yo… lo único que he hecho es lastimarte… – dijo con su voz quebrada – Nunca he podido hacer nada por ti, siempre consigo dañarte, siempre… desde la vez que te pedí que trajearas de vuelta a Sasuke-kun lo único que he hecho es ser una carga que impide que continúes –

Naruto escuchaba a la chica sin dejar de verla.

– Y esta vez, que me has pedido un favor… no he podido cumplirlo – una lágrima furtiva rodó por la mejilla de Sakura – Incluso aquella vez… que dije que te amaba… lo único que conseguí fue lastimarte más –

– Sakura-chan – Las manos de Naruto apretaron con fuerza las de Sakura. La muchacha levantó la mirada lentamente hasta verlo y él le sonrió cálidamente otra vez – Lo único que me lastima de ti… es verte llorar… –

El corazón de Sakura dio de repente un salto en su pecho – Naruto… –

El joven mantuvo su hermosa sonrisa – No te preocupes por nada – dijo mientras aflojaba su agarre – No tienes por qué pedirme perdón por nada, mientras tú y Sasuke sonrían, yo también sonreiré… no olvides eso –

Las manos de Naruto soltaron lentamente las de Sakura. Y sin saber por qué, la ausencia de su calidez hizo que Sakura sintiera mucho frio… en su cuerpo y también en su alma.

– Investigaré el nombre de mi madre por mi cuenta, gracias de todos modos, te veo luego, Sakura-chan. No olvides ir a visitar al idiota de Sasuke ¿sí? –

La voz de Naruto se perdió escaleras abajo, mientras un enorme vacío se formaba en el pecho de la joven ojiverde.

Dolía, de verdad dolía… las heridas del pasado y la herida que acababa de formarse en su corazón…

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

– Está en Konoha –

Él plantó su mirada en el punto marcado en el mapa, en el gran país de fuego, la aldea de Konoha estaba encerrada en un círculo mostrando su ubicación.

Nagayi esperó sólo unos segundos antes de seguir dando su informe – La aldea está, como era de esperarse, cubierta por una barrera que detecta cualquier intrusión hacia ella, se encuentra todavía en reconstrucción después de un ataque sorpresa hace casi un año y, según mis informes, la guardia en sus fronteras está reforzada por ninjas de la aldea de la arena – señaló en el mapa los puntos donde los refuerzos estaban – Lo más probable era que otros países se quisieran aprovechar de su situación, por ello la intensa vigilancia, el nuevo Hokage sabe lo que hace –

El hombre pareció pensar un momento antes de decir algo – ¿Qué hay del Jinchuuriki?–

La pelinegra se apresuró a contestar – En estos momentos, mi espía debe estar haciendo contacto con él, esta noche cancelaré el jutsu para recuperar toda la información que haya recaudado –

– Konoha ¿eh? – Youhei sonrió con algo de nostalgia – Parece que el destino pone una vez más ese lugar en el camino de nuestro clan –

– Así es – Nagayi bajó la mirada – Otra vez el nueve colas –

– Los Uzumaki no debieron cruzarse nunca con ellos – el joven de cabellos pelirrojos se levantó de su silla – De todos modos, limitémonos a conseguir al Jinchuuriki con el menor contacto posible con esas personas –

– Sí, señor –

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

Le esperaba un largo día, así que solamente esperó bajar las escaleras de la azotea y corrió a toda velocidad por los blancos pasillos del hospital, hasta llegar a la puerta con el número 10 remarcado con dorado.

Ni siquiera se molestó en tocar la puerta.

– Tsunade _no obaa-chan_ –

La mujer levantó la mirada de los papeles en el escritorio un poco sorprendida por la descortés intrusión – ¿ _Doshita_ (qué pasa), Naruto? – preguntó entre molesta y seria.

Naruto le mostró una amplia sonrisa antes de hablar – Sólo te aviso – sus ojos azules eran retadores – A mí me importa muy poco la orden que le diste a Sakura-chan, así que voy a buscar a los archivos de los ninjas en Konoha el nombre de mi madre – finalizó de manera firme.

A Tsunade le dio un ligero tic – Naruto… – se levantó de golpe, haciendo que varios papeles volaran en el proceso – ¡Ya te advertí sobre esto! –

El rubio no dejó de sonreír – Me da igual, de todos modos voy a hacerlo – dijo en un tono infantil típico de él, sacándole la lengua a la quinta Hokage.

Tsunade sintió ira, porque sabía que no lo iba a poder detener.

– Gracias de todos modos por el consejo – esta vez, Naruto se dirigió a ella como el joven maduro en el que se había convertido poco a poco – Confía en mí, nada va ha pasar si lo encuentro – y dicho eso, cerró la puerta antes de recibir otro regaño.

En el estudio, una Tsunade completamente preocupada se dejó caer en el asiento.

Suspiró resignada y miró el retrato donde el muchacho estaba – _Baka yarou_ (Serás idiota) – murmuró sin fuerza.

Que confiaran en él o no, quizá en ese momento no era importante. Naruto ya había tomado una decisión y no se echaría para atrás.

Buscar el nombre de su madre era ahora su principal prioridad.

Corrió por toda la aldea mientras hilaba en su mente todo lo que iba a hacer ese día. Lo primero en su lista sería visitar el imbécil de Sasuke, y después de eso se iría directamente a los archivos de los ninjas, pero primero le diría a alguien que le ayudara, pasar todo el día investigando no era lo suyo.

– Voy a conocer tu nombre muy pronto… _okaa-san_ (Mamá) –

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

Todos en la mesa tenían una cara realmente poco amistosa.

Para Shikamaru eso era un fastidio, no veía la hora en que la reunión finalizara, y eso que apenas estaba a punto de iniciar. Definitivamente era una lata.

– _Ohayou_ (Buenos días), Shikamaru –

El pelinegro se giró para devolver el saludo – _Ohayou_ , Kakashi-sama –

– _Ara_ (Eh)… – el recién llegado se rascó su cabeza – Por favor no me llames así, me haces sentir más viejo – rió perezosamente.

– Hokage-sama – un tercer ninja se acercó a ellos – Podemos iniciar la junta, por favor tome asiento –

Los primeros veinte minutos pasaron lentos y aburridos para el más joven de los presentes, Shikamaru escuchaba cada asunto y todo le parecía irrelevante, aunque se grababa cada detalle por si acaso.

Pronto se finalizaría la reconstrucción total de la aldea, alguien comentó que ya no sería necesaria la ayuda de la aldea de la arena en la vigilancia, Shikamaru divagó un momento mientras se acordaba de una mujer rubia, engreída e insoportable de ese lugar. El tema sobre Sasuke no fue tocado a fondo en ese platica, únicamente se dijo que el Uchiha seguía cumpliendo su condena sin mayores problemas; y los argumentos de todas las misiones de ese mes, que para Shikamaru no podían tener menos importancia… hasta que el Hokage paró en ese punto.

– Hay una misión en especial que quisiera apartar de todas las demás – Kakashi parecía más serio de lo normal – Aproximadamente hace una semana se nos confió una misión de nivel A, por parte del templo de la Luna, uno de sus pergaminos sagrados fue robado y varios de sus monjes asesinados –

– ¿Qué pergamino? –

Shikamaru miró esta vez a uno de los más ancianos en el lugar, el hombre también se había puesto serio de un segundo para otro, las reacciones no le estaban gustando para nada.

– El pergamino prohibido… –

El aire del lugar se volvió pesado y denso en ese momento.

– ¡¿Cómo es que no se nos había informado de esto?! – gritó otro ninja anciano, parecía muy alterado.

– En las primeras 48 horas, envié a un grupo de ninjas para encontrar a los ladrones, sin embargo, los sacerdotes del templo no nos dijeron en un inicio que pergamino habían robado, fue hasta el regreso del primer equipo que nos enteramos de todo, la misión es de rango S desde entonces – se defendió Kakashi, con su voz neutral y calmada – Un equipo Ambu especializado fue enviado y hasta el día de hoy siguen rastreando a los ladrones, pero no han encontrado nada –

Shikamaru no podía estar más perdido, ¿Qué era ese "pergamino prohibido" del que habían hablado? ¿Y por qué todos se alteraban tanto? Que la misión fuera de rango S era un poco exagerado para él, pero más aún que hasta ahora ninguno de los dos equipos enviados tuviera ninguna pista de los ladrones.

– Las aldeas vecinas al templo también han iniciado la búsqueda del pergamino – comentó Kakashi, en un vano intento de calmar los ánimos.

Fue en ese punto que no supo que pensar, ¿Qué es lo que tenía ese papel?

– Entonces no se debe retirar la vigilancia de las fronteras – comentó otro ninja – Que la arena continúe reforzándonos hasta hallar a los culpables –

– Somos los que más peligro corren, de hecho seriamos los únicos –

Kakashi frunció su ceño mientras pensaba, los ninjas más veteranos tenían toda la razón, y él no quería correr riesgos.

– Está bien – el Hokage aceptó.

A partir de ahí, el sentido de la reunión se tornó alrededor del asunto del peligroso pergamino robado, y aunque él no comprendía las dimensiones del problema, esperó pacientemente intentando reunir la información suficiente. Pero antes de que la junta terminara, el último comentario que se hizo, aclaró la mayor parte de sus dudas.

– Mantengan al Jinchuuriki dentro de la aldea y vigilado –

Eso no podía significar otra cosa, más que problemas para Naruto.

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

– Sigo sin entender por qué Sai hizo que volviéramos – dijo mientras llenaba su boca con una decena de fideos, los sorbió rápidamente como si sólo hubiera sido uno – Seguramente yo hubiera encontrado a los ladrones –

La celda era iluminada tenuemente por la luz que se colaba de la ventana, mientras el silencio que siempre la rodeaba era roto por estruendosos quejidos y sonidos del fastidioso rubio a su lado.

Sasuke comía tranquilamente su ración de rameen, escuchando las quejas sin fin de su rubio amigo.

– Así que hice que uno de mis clones se quedara, para investigar por mí – Naruto dijo riendo como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

Un pequeño bufido salió de la garganta de Sasuke – Hasta que usas tu cerebro para algo, _uzurotonkachi_ (Subnormal), bien hecho – comentó mirando su plato.

La cara del rubio se iluminó y su pecho se infló con orgullo – ¿Cuándo aprenderás que mis ideas son las mejores? –

Sasuke le miró de reojo – No te emociones, no es para tanto –

La mañana se pasó entre reclamos y comentarios sin sentido por parte del rubio, Sasuke jamás le decía demasiado, se limitaba a escuchar las historias de su amigo y en su interior crecían los deseos por cumplir su condena y acompañar alguna vez a Naruto en una misión, para mostrarle cómo se hacían las cosas.

La idea lo hacía sonreír un poco.

– _Oe_ , Sasuke – los platos de rameen estaban vacíos hacia un tiempo – Debo comentarte algo antes de irme –

El pelinegro no dijo nada, invitando a Naruto a continuar.

– Estoy… estoy buscando el nombre de mi madre… –

Naruto miró de reojo como los puños de Sasuke se contraían ligeramente y su cara se ensombrecía en la oscuridad, si no le había comentado eso desde el principio, era porque tocar esa clase de temas con el pelinegro era difícil todavía.

El rubio esperó un poco antes de continuar – Sólo quiero enterarme de su nombre – le sonrió a su amigo – Creo que es raro que a estas alturas de mi vida me diera curiosidad–

– No lo es… – Dijo de manera firme – Todos necesitamos saber algo de nuestras familias – Su tono de voz disminuyó un poco – Incluso si jamás las conocimos o si las perdimos –

– Sasuke… –

El pelinegro levantó su rostro – No pongas esa cara, idiota – le reprendió.

Los ojos de Naruto se pusieron en blanco – ¡Tú no uses ese tono de voz, imbécil! – le señaló con el dedo – Uno aquí preocupado por lo que dice y tú regañándome –

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

– Como sea, le había pedido ayuda a Sakura-chan, pero ahora lo haré por mi propia cuenta – Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

El pelinegro recordó entonces la visita de la joven ojiverde hacía dos días – ¿Era por eso que Sakura lucía preocupada? –

Naruto abrió sus ojos y bajó sus brazos lentamente – ¿Ella vino a verte? –

– Una vez –

– ¿No te comentó nada? –

Sasuke se encogió de hombros – No era algo que tuviera que decirme, sólo se veía preocupada por algo –

– _Baka_ (Idiota) – Naruto le dio un ligero coscorrón – Debiste preguntarle que tenía ¿así cómo quieres recompensarle todo lo que la hiciste sufrir cuando no estuviste? –

– No soy bueno con eso – el pelinegro desvió su mirada ligeramente sonrojado, recordando lo que le había pedido a Sakura acerca de avisarle si ellos tenían problemas – Además… – intentó pensar en otra cosa – No sólo yo la he hecho sufrir –

Hubo un minuto de silencio, un silencio perturbador… al menos para el ojiazul.

Sasuke continuaba viendo hacia el lado contrario, Naruto bajó su rostro y una pequeña mueca parecida a una sonrisa apareció en su boca.

– Nuestras acciones han lastimado a muchas personas ¿verdad? – expresó el joven rubio en voz baja.

– _Ē_ (Sí)… – fue la respuesta del Uchiha.

Naruto suspiró – Es por eso que mejor resolveré este problema solo, ya no quiero preocupar a Sakura-chan o meterte en problemas a ti –

El ojinegro le miró de reojo – Eso es estúpido – le dijo indiferente – ¿No eras tú el que me buscó para que resolviéramos juntos mis problemas? ¿No recuerdas lo que me hiciste jurar ese día? Y ahora vienes y dices esas idioteces –

Él rubio parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido antes de fruncir su ceño – ¡Por supuesto que recuerdo el juramento! Pero este asunto no es para tanto, sólo es el nombre de mi madre – rascó su cabeza un poco frustrado – Yo creo… que por ahora es mejor así –

Sasuke negó lentamente y desvió otra vez su mirada – _Uzurotonkachi_ –

El ojiazul rió un poco – Me alegra que te preocupes por lo que hago –

– No sólo yo… – el pelinegro se puso de pie – Piensa un poco en Sakura… –

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Naruto – Tú… también deberías –

– Estando aquí, no sé como podría preocuparla –

El rubio colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y miró hacia la salida, Sasuke por su parte se acomodó en la que era su cama y ya no dijo nada.

– Te veré mañana, Sasuke –

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

Estaba confundido.

Naruto caminó pateando un par de guijarros en el suelo y continuó su camino sin entender muy bien qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Se sentía mal, ¿pero por qué? ¿Por haber desafiado a Tsunade? ¿O por la plática con Sasuke? No, no era nada de eso. Pero igual sabía que algo no estaba del todo bien.

Fue con esos pensamientos que llegó hasta la oficina del Hokage, apenas sin darse cuenta. Entró al edificio y buscó el chakra de la persona que estaba buscando y que, si tenía algo de suerte, le ayudaría a buscar la información de su madre. Por el momento tendría que olvidar su malestar y enfocarse en su búsqueda.

– ¿Naruto? –

El aludido miró hacia el frente para encontrarse con quien lo había llamado.

– ¿Qué haces por aquí? –

– Shikamaru… – dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

Era casi el medio día.

El sol se elevaba en lo más alto del firmamento y ninguna nube opacaba su resplandecer.

Un bostezo enorme salió de la boca del Chuunin, mientras intentaba quitarse la pereza que lo invadía. Shikamaru limpió ligeramente sus humedecidos ojos antes de volver a hablar con su compañero – ¿Me dices otra vez por qué tengo que ayudarte con esto? – no sonaba muy animado.

Naruto se limitó a reír un poco – Ya te lo dije, no creo encontrar nada de utilidad si no me ayudas, además, no se me ocurrió otra persona más adecuada –

Shikamaru giró los ojos – ¿Y así te haces llamar un ninja? _Matakku_ (Maldición) –

– _Anosa, anosa_ (Oye, oye)… ¿me ayudarás? – Pregunto el ojiazul esperanzado.

El pelinegro se rascó su cabeza mientras pensaba. Le parecía mucho problema ponerse a buscar un nombre entre un montón de archivos, la verdad es que prefería ahorrarse el trabajo; sin embargo, la junta de esa mañana seguía en su mente todavía.

Las palabras "Mantengan al Jinchuuriki dentro de la aldea y vigilado" resonaban en su cabeza.

Shikamaru no había entendido mucho de lo que habían hablado, pero estaba consciente de que a Naruto no le iba a ir muy bien después de eso, quizá podía averiguar algo si se quedaba un rato junto al escandaloso rubio.

Sería una lata, pero no podía quedarse con la duda.

– _Wakata_ (Entendido) –

– ¡ _Ara_! ¿ _Hontou_? (De verdad) – Al ojiazul se le iluminó la cara – ¡ _Arigatou_ , Shikamaru! –

– Sí, sí… no seas tan ruidoso, vamos a los archivos –

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

Cuando miró el reloj eran casi las cinco de la tarde.

Había un montón de papeles regados en la mesa, y cientos más apilados en decenas de torres al lado de ellos.

Nada… absolutamente nada.

Y el joven rubio comenzaba a desesperarse.

– Estos son los últimos archivos de la letra "U" – Una mujer dejó al lado de la mesa una caja con los últimos archivos que tenían los nombres de los ninjas de Konoha con esa letra en su apellido.

Shikamaru tomó unas cuantas carpetas y comenzó a revisarlas también, Naruto por su lado terminaba la última torre de hojas que no habían leído todavía.

– Uzumaki, Uzumaki… – Cientos de ninjas y ninguno parecía tener el apellido del rubio, la impaciencia se acrecentó con el paso de los minutos.

El ninja pelinegro sacó el último par de carpetas de la caja y las abrió, la expresión que puso no fue muy alentadora – No hay nada – dijo en tono seco, Naruto le miró – A excepción de ti, ningún otro ninja llevó ese apellido en esta aldea –

– Pero… no es el apellido de mi padre, Uzumaki debe ser el primer apellido de mi madre… no hay otro – contestó ya abatido – Tiene que estar aquí… –

– Muchos de los archivos se perdieron durante el ataque a Konoha – la mujer que había entrado antes con la caja los interrumpió – Probablemente estaba con los papeles que se perdieron ese día –

Naruto bajó la mirada hacia el montículo de archivos – No… no puede ser… –

– Es muy probable – Shikamaru tomó un papel lleno de polvo – Todas las estructuras se vinieron a bajo, así que no me sorprende que se hayan perdido documentos –

– Tiene que haber otra forma – Naruto dijo de pronto – ¿No tienen una lista sólo con los nombres, misiones o algún otro registro? –

– _Sumimasen_ (Disculpe) – respondió la encargada – Ese tipo de archivos si fueron totalmente destruidos. A estos archivos sólo tienen acceso unos cuantos ninjas, como Nara-san, si no está el nombre aquí, no lo encontrarán en otro lado –

Naruto presionó sus puños furioso – _Kuso_ … (Maldición)–

Shikamaru miró al joven rubio con algo de pena, llevaban horas buscando y al final no había servido de nada. Pensó en alguna solución tan rápido como pudo.

– Lamento que no encontraran la información –

– ¿Qué me dice del Cuarto Hokage? –

Naruto miró extrañado a Shikamaru.

– ¿El Cuarto Hokage? – La encargada parecía confundida – ¿Qué pasa con él? –

– En su registro, debería estar el nombre de su esposa, estoy seguro que ese tipo de información si es controlada y archivada –

La encargada se rascó la barbilla haciendo memoria – Es muy probable, iré por ellos –

Los ojos de Naruto volvieron a iluminarse con eso.

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

– Ese era tu último paciente de hoy, Sakura-san ¿te irás a casa? –

La voz de su compañera consiguió que la muchacha de ojos verdes regresara a la realidad – ¿Eh…? _Hai_ (Sí), nos veremos mañana –

Su compañera le hizo adiós con una mano y se alejó por el lado contrarió de donde ella iba. Sakura bajó su mirada al suelo y se quedó parada unos instantes, decidiendo qué es lo que iba a hacer.

Aquellas palabras no la habían dejado tranquila en todo el día.

 _"_ _No tienes por qué pedirme perdón por nada, mientras tú y Sasuke sonrían, yo también sonreiré… no olvides eso"_

Sus manos presionaron con fuerza el bolso que llevaba. No lo entendía, por más que lo analizará, ella no lograba entenderlo.

¿Cómo es que se ponía de esa forma por aquello? Si Naruto lo había dejado muy en claro, él estaba feliz de volver a tener a Sasuke entre ellos, él estaba diciéndole que lo más importante era que ellos dos sonrieran, que ella y Sasuke fueran felices.

Pero… ¿Por qué le dolía el pecho cuando pensaba en ello?

Sakura negó enérgicamente con su cabeza, tal vez estaba pensando demasiado en ello, tal vez estaba preocupándose de más. Esos días había estado muy melancólica y quizá no estaba pensando claramente.

Decidida a olvidarse de eso, decidió que antes de ir a su casa, visitaría a Sasuke para ver cómo estaba – Eso será lo mejor – se intentó convencer a sí misma.

Se dirigió en dirección de la cárcel y avanzó.

Pero todavía, en el fondo, se preguntaba por qué aquel dolor que sentía era tan diferente a cualquier otro.

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

– ¡KUSO! (Maldición)–

La mesa donde había golpeado tembló casi colapsándose, decenas de papeles volaron en todas direcciones producto del golpe.

Shikamaru desvió su mirada sintiéndose un inútil.

– _Sumimasen_ (Disculpe), Uzumaki-san – la encargada sintió que no hacía bien su trabajo, no podía hacer nada por ellos.

– ¿Cómo es posible que no haya un nombre aquí? – El Chuunin no quiso sonar grosero – Todos los datos están aquí menos ese, ¿qué clase de broma es esta? –

Naruto aún mantenía sus manos en la mesa, intentando calmar su frustración.

– Todos los Hokages deben tener un registro similar, ¿Por qué este no tiene el nombre de su esposa? –

– De verdad lo siento – la encargada se inclinó ligeramente – Estaba segura de que había un nombre en ese lugar –

Shikamaru frunció su ceño mientras veía el registro, ya eran demasiados contratiempos para encontrar un simple nombre – El documento no parece alterado – comentó – Alguien de verdad no quería que nos enteráramos de ese nombre – se giró hacia el rubio – Naruto, parece que no encontraremos nada aquí –

El ojiazul apretó sus dientes antes de retirar sus manos de la mesa, donde había dejado una enorme marca en la madera.

– Naruto… –

– Shikamaru… – la voz del rubio sonaba contenida, como si la furia lo abordara y apenas se pudiera controlar – Gracias de todos modos, lamento haberte molestado –

– ¿Eh? _Matte_ (Espera), Naruto… ¡Naruto! –

– ¡Uzumaki-san! –

La puerta del lugar se cerró de golpe cuando el ojiazul despareció por ella. Shikamaru intercambió una mirada con la encargada y no dijeron más nada del asunto.

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

Corrió tanto como sus pies se lo permitieron y como su mente se lo indicó.

No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había sentido tan solo y tan desorientado. Naruto era ahora como aquel niño huérfano que no encontraba su lugar en un sitio llenó de personas que le miraban con odio.

¿Es qué acaso su madre nunca había existido? ¿O es qué era tan malo que buscara su nombre? Varias ideas llegaron a su cabeza, quizá Tsunade o alguien más se había encargado de borrar todo rastro de ella.

La idea lo llenó de ira…

Pero Naruto jamás pensó, en medio de todo, que quizá lo hacían por su bien, todo lo contrario, pensó que era una advertencia, una forma de mantenerlo controlado. Eso lo hizo enfurecer todavía más.

Continuó corriendo sin fijarse por dónde iba, sin mirar a dónde, sin importarle nada. Enojado y molesto, pero sobretodo, sintiéndose solo…

– ¿Naruto? –

El ojiazul detuvo sus pasos justó antes de doblar en una esquina – Sa… Sakura-chan –

Frente a él, la joven de cabellos rosas le miró confundida – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? –

Por un segundo, sólo por uno, Naruto sintió su corazón calmarse un poco – Sí… sí, estoy bien – intentó sonar tranquilo – ¿Tú…? –

La joven le sonrió dulcemente – Voy a ver a Sasuke-kun – dijo contenta.

Y el mundo de Naruto volvió a perturbarse.

– ¿De dónde vienes? – cuestionó Sakura, sin percatarse de nada – Pareces agitado, ¿seguro que estás bien? –

– Lo estoy – el joven desvió su mirada – Debo irme ya –

La joven parpadeó confundida – ¿Sí? Está bien… te… te veo luego – dijo ella sintiéndose mal de pronto.

– Adiós… – dijo él sin verla y corrió de nuevo intentando alejarse de ella.

Sakura se quedó en medio de la calle viendo como el rubio se iba.

Una vez más… todo lo que pudo sentir mientras corría…era soledad…

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

– ¿Encontró algo? –

– Al parecer cree que los archivos se perdieron durante el ataque de Pain –

Tsunade suspiró profundamente, aliviada de que todo estuviera todavía bajo control – Por el momento es mejor que crea eso –

Kakashi, quien se mantenía mirando por la ventana frunció su ceño – Sí, pero ¿hasta cuándo lo creerá? –

– Según me has informado, el problema del pergamino prohibido es más importante que esto, mantener a Naruto a salvo es más importante ahora, recuerda que sólo queda un Jinchuuriki en todo el mundo –

– Eso es lo que me preocupa, él no se estará quieto si tiene esa idea metida en su cabeza – el Hokage peliblanco se giró hacia la Quinta – Deberíamos por lo menos decirle el nombre de Kushina-san –

– ¡No! – Tsunade sonó alterada – Naruto no debe conocer ese nombre, terminaría odiándose a sí mismo y a toda la aldea –

– Tsunade-sama ¿Cree usted que él haría algo así? – la miró con algo de reproche.

– Sé que Naruto es totalmente diferente a cualquier otra persona… pero hay cosas que hacen cambiar a la gente… para siempre –

Cuando Kakashi salió del hospital, Yamato lo esperaba en la salida – Hokage-sama, ¿Cómo ha ido todo? –

El peliblanco pasó de largo – Vámonos ya –

– ¿Ocurrió algo malo? – preguntó el castaño con preocupación.

El Sexto sonrió con desolación debajo de su máscara – Es sólo que las personas cambian por completo cuando pierden algo que quieren –

Desde la ventana, Tsunade miró en silencio como el nuevo Hokage y su ayudante se alejaban, desvió su rostro hacia una de las fotografías de la repisa y se quedó contemplando a la persona en la foto el resto de la noche.

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

Había muchas cosas que no entendía.

Era joven y sabía que le faltaba mucho por aprender y entender, y que con el paso de los años quizá ganaría la experiencia suficiente para saber lo que pasaba. Pero estaba segura de que a ella misma jamás se entendería.

Sakura bajó su mirada una vez que se dio cuenta de que llevaba minutos en la misma posición, después de haber visto a Naruto alejarse por la calle.

¿Estaría bien que lo dejara irse? Si hubiera tenido la respuesta, tal vez se hubiera sentido más tranquila. Otra vez aquel dolor en su pecho le impidió pensar con claridad, suspiró contrariada al percatarse de que ya no tenía muchas ganas de ir donde Sasuke.

– Naruto… – miró de nuevo por donde el rubio había desaparecido – ¿Por qué siempre consigues angustiarme de esta forma? –

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

El lago mecía sus aguas lentamente y sin alteración, mientras en el horizonte aparecían las primeras estrellas.

Pateó un par de piedras causando con esto que se formaran varias ondas en al agua, que se expandieron haciéndose más grandes y desaparecieron después.

Estaba furioso.

Y no era el hecho de que no tuviera información sobre su madre, o que alguien se hubiera esmerado en bloquearle sus esperanzas de conocer el nombre de ella, tampoco era el hecho de que había fracasado en su última misión.

No era nada de eso, era el hecho de que él…

Naruto miró hacia el suelo, insultándose a sí mismo por no poder controlar sus propios sentimientos… Ahora se daba cuenta de que seguía siendo un idiota…

Se daba cuenta de que su sentir no había podido cambiar nada como él lo había intentado durante todo ese tiempo.

En medio de su ira, cuando pensó que nada más podía salirle mal ese día, cuando sintió que estaba solo y ese sentimiento pareció borrarse al ver el rostro de ella, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba más solo que nunca.

Había sentido celos…

" _Voy a ver a Sasuke-kun_ "

¡Maldita sea! ¡Estaba celoso!

Sus puños se contrajeron con ira, hasta que dejó su piel totalmente blanca. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes? Peor aún ¿Cómo es que para ese entonces seguía aferrado a un sentimiento que jamás sería correspondido?

Un sentimiento que le hacía daño a él, y que podía impedir la felicidad de sus amigos.

– Maldición… – susurró, sintiéndose estúpido y culpable al mismo tiempo – Parece que… sigo enamorado de ti… Sakura-chan… –

おわり…

(Owari)

Fin del capítulo 3

 **Espero lo disfrutaran! ¿Merezco un review?**

 **Saludos!**


	4. Irremplazable

**Hola, una disculpa por la gran demora T.T**

 **Agradecimientos a:**

 **Yum-yum** (jaja sí, pero Sakura tiene una razón para pensárselo XD, muchas gracias trato de mantener una redacción coherente tanto como puedo jeje espero que puedas seguir leyendo la historia, un abrazo. P.D. Ntp por el nombre jaja)

 **Ciel** (Sorry! Apenas lo subí y eso que prometí otra cosa, de verdad en serio espero que lo puedas seguir leyendo, un beso)

 **Hajimete**

 **Por: Koraru-san**

 **Capítulo 4: Irremplazable**

– El nombre del muchacho es Naruto –

Las velas hacían que las sombras bailaran tenuemente en las paredes.

Youhei Uzumaki escuchaba tranquilamente el informe de Nagayi, cómodamente sentado – ¿Naruto? ¿Cuál es su nombre completo? –

– El espía que envié no recaudó esa información – Nagayi bajó su mirada – Pero parece que él no saldrá de la aldea durante un tiempo, acaba de regresar de una misión –

– Demonios – el hombre maldijo – ¿Qué más has averiguado? ¿Familiares, amigos, personas que nos ayuden a acercarnos a él? –

– Parece que no tiene familia con vida, tiene un amigo en la cárcel y al parecer una joven que podría ser su novia, pero ninguno de ellos parece tener oportunidad de salir de la aldea –

– Debe haber una forma de acercarnos a él – el joven puso su mano bajo su mentón mientras pensaba una forma – Seguramente tendremos muy pronto a Konoha buscando a quien robó el pergamino y la guardia para que nadie entre o salga se hará más fuerte en estos días, hay que sacar al Jinchuuriki de una forma u otra –

La mujer pelinegra miró como su líder se revolvía en su sillón – ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer? – preguntó ella.

– Por el momento envía a alguien al bosque que rodea el templo donde estaba el pergamino, que se asegure de que no dejamos rastro alguno, yo me encargaré de pensar cómo sacar al Jinchuuriki de Konoha antes de que anochezca mañana –

– A sus órdenes, Joven Maestro –

– Debe haber una forma de contactar con el muchacho –

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

La celda estaba totalmente a oscuras cuando ella llegó, la noche había caído en Konoha rápidamente y las estrellas iluminaban tenuemente el cielo. El guardia la vio llegar y la dejó pasar sin preguntarle nada, como siempre lo hacía.

– Es un poco tarde para que estés aquí –

Apenas puso un pie cerca de las rejas y la voz de Sasuke retumbó en el pasillo, ella sintió un leve escalofrió por el regaño – _Gomennasai_ (Lo siento), Sasuke-kun. Si te incomoda me puedo retirar – Sakura había sonado algo nerviosa.

El joven Uchiha dudó unos segundos antes de contestar – ¿Qué ocurre? –

– No… nada malo… sólo quería visitarte antes de irme a casa –

Sasuke la miró de reojo, sin decir nada se dirigió a una de las esquinas de su celda y con un leve soplido encendió la gastada vela que tenía – Es la primera vez que vienes a estas horas – dijo mirando la llama encenderse.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Sakura en ese momento, al ver la figura del pelinegro iluminada por la vela haciéndolo lucir amenazante – Es que me dieron ganas de visitarte, eso es todo –

– Mmm – respondió secamente el ojinegro – Parece que tú y Naruto piensan igual, él ya vino a verme hace rato –

– ¿Lo hizo? También lo vi hoy – Ella bajó su mirada.

– Me comentó lo que estaba haciendo… parece muy decidido – Sasuke se sentó de espaldas a la chica del otro lado de las rejas.

Ella imitó el movimiento pegando su espalda a la de él – Ojala pudiera ayudarlo un poco más –

Hubo un rato de silenció después de eso. No es que Sakura no tuviera un tema que tratar, pero las palabras del rubio seguían invadiendo su cabeza.

 _"_ _Mientras tú y Sasuke sonrían, yo también sonreiré… no olvides eso"_

Sus puños se presionaron arrugando sus ropas, mientras su mirada se perdía en algún punto de la oscuridad. Un suspiró salió de su boca. ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo ese dolor en el pecho?

– ¿Qué pasa? – La fría voz del pelinegro la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Sakura dio un respingo y buscó rápidamente algo que decir – No… bueno… nada en realidad… es sólo que… estaba recordando lo que te dije hace algún tiempo… ¿lo recuerdas? –

Sasuke giró un poco su cabeza con eso, no dijo nada mientras sentía como el chakra de la joven peli-rosa se alteraba un poco.

Sakura contuvo la respiración por unos segundos. Queriendo haber mencionado cualquier otra cosa menos algo tan imprudente.

– Lo recuerdo –

Contestó finalmente el Uchiha y el corazón de la joven se estrujó como si quisiera detenerse, temeroso.

– Yo… quería saber… – A Sakura le estaba costando trabajó conversar, y apenas entendía por qué, entonces deseó quedarse callada y no seguir hablando – Quería… quería saber qué pensabas ahora –

Una vez más, el silencio reinó en la celda.

Sasuke mantuvo su posición de espaldas a Sakura, mientras pensaba un poco.

Recordaba perfectamente lo que la chica le había dicho poco después de que lo habían encerrado en ese lugar.

 _–_ _¡Sasuke-kun! –_

 _Él la miró con algo de frialdad – ¿Qué ocurre? –_

 _–_ _Yo… yo… – las mejillas de la chica estaban encendidas por completo y sus puños se contraían con fuerza – ¡Yo quiero decirte que…! – Ella bajó su mirada y tomó aire, mientras sentía que sus ojos se cristalizaban – ¡Quiero decirte que todavía sigo enamorada de ti! –_

 _–_ _Sakura… –_

 _–_ _Matte (Espera) – Ella le miró con algo de pena – Sé que este no es el momento ni el lugar, y que tal vez tú no sientas lo mismo… pero…– su voz se quebró – Me gustaría que lo pensaras un poco… – sus ojos le miraron directamente – Estoy dispuesta a esperarte todo el tiempo que estés aquí… hasta que seas libre de nuevo… déjame ser la persona con la que inicies una vida nueva… –_

 _El pelinegro guardó silencio un momento – Sakura… – murmuró – ¿Estarías dispuesta a esperarme por tanto tiempo? –_

 _Él no supo por qué, y tampoco entendió nada, pero en ese momento vio como las lágrimas salían descontroladamente de los verdes ojos de la chica. Ella parecía estar demasiado triste en ese momento._

 _–_ _Sakura… –_

 _–_ _Lo haré… – dijo ella, todavía llorando y con una dolorosa expresión – Prometo que lo haré –_

Luego de un tiempo, aquel asunto parecía olvidado, Sasuke había preferido pedirle a Sakura que lo mantuviera informado de cualquier cosa que le pasara a ella o a Naruto, y se sintió aliviado de que la joven no recordara aquel incómodo momento.

Sin embargo, ahora que ella lo había mencionado de nuevo, había hecho que él se pusiera a pensar de verdad en ello.

Todavía no lo tenía claro, pero ahora él comprendía algunas cosas que antes no.

– Sakura… – La joven tuvo otro pequeño sobresalto al escuchar la voz del pelinegro – Yo no puedo darte una respuesta todavía para eso –

– Ya veo… – El alivió invadió su pecho, agradeciéndolo internamente. Seguía preguntándose por qué había abierto la boca y por qué no quería hablar sobre eso – Lo siento, no debí preguntar –

– No es por eso – el suavizó su tono de voz – Yo ya había pensado en esto antes… pero parece que aún no estás preparada para que yo te responda –

Sakura se giró para mirarlo confundida – ¿Preparada? – preguntó, olvidando un poco su incomodidad.

– Aquel día… – Sasuke miraba la vela – Tú estabas llorando… ¿lo recuerdas? –

Sakura bajó su mirada, asintiendo.

– Me gustaría saber por qué lo hacías –

¿Por qué lloraba? La verdad era que ni ella lo sabía, había llegado a la celda de Sasuke con la única idea en su mente de decirle aquello, y de pronto, cuando se vio a sí misma declarándose de nuevo y prometiendo aquello, algo en su interior dolió tanto que tuvo unas terribles ganas de llorar.

Incluso había deseado retractarse y salir huyendo.

Tal vez, el recuerdo de Sasuke dejando la aldea y rompiéndole el corazón había asaltado su mente.

Tal vez…

– Creo que me invadió la nostalgia – contestó ella cabizbaja, sin atreverse a mirarle de nuevo – Después de todo, no era la primera vez que te ofrecía mi corazón –

– ¿Fue por eso? – Él siguió mirando la vela – Creo que tampoco lo sabes todavía –

Sakura presionó con fuerza el barrote que mantenía agarrado – Quizás… – dijo un poco afligida – Pero aún así me gustaría saber tu respuesta –

– ¿Por qué precisamente ahora? ¿Por qué le ofreces otra vez tu corazón a alguien que no se lo merece? –

Sakura sintió una profunda punzada en su pecho – Es que… – su voz quería quebrarse – Quisiera verlos sonreír… a ti… y… a Naruto… –

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron por completo. Con algo de duda giró un poco su rostro para encontrarse a Sakura mirando hacia el suelo – ¿Cómo podría Naruto sonreír por esto? –

Sakura de nuevo sintió aquel dolor – Él… él me ha dicho que si nosotros sonreímos… él también lo hará – sus ojos verdes se cerraron – Por eso yo… si tu sonríes entonces… Naruto –

Sasuke sintió algo que lo invadió de pronto, un sentimiento que hacía mucho no sentía, esta vez él fue quien contrajo sus puños y de manera lenta le dio una vez más la espalda a la joven ojiverde, bajó su mirada y respiró antes de decir lo que estaba pensando.

– Vaya que ese imbécil es el mejor, ¿no crees?… ese idiota – había una imperceptible sonrisa en los labios del ojinegro – Creo que no merezco tener un amigo como él –

Sakura asintió en silencio – Naruto sólo quiere verte contento, Sasuke-kun, igual que yo – dijo con voz queda.

– ¿Y tú, Sakura? – Sasuke levantó la mirada – ¿Quieres ver feliz a ese idiota también? –

– No hay nada que desee más – dijo sin titubear – Naruto merece sonreír más que nadie en este mundo, por eso haría cualquier cosa con tal de verlo contento –

– ¿Hasta pasar el resto de tu vida sin ver su sonrisa real? –

Sakura elevó su mirada – Sasuke-kun… –

El pelinegro se puso de pie y se alejó de Sakura y de las barras de metal, ella se levantó también, desconcertada.

– Creo que vamos por el camino incorrecto, Sakura –

– ¿Cómo…? –

– Que esto que estamos haciendo no hará realmente feliz a nadie –

– … –

– Sakura… – el pelinegro la miró de frente – ¿Por qué estabas llorando esa vez? –

La joven ojiverde contrajo sus puños de manera inconsciente.

– Vete a casa, hablaremos de esto una vez que tengas la verdadera respuesta –

– Sí lo sé, lo siento… estoy actuando como idiota… – Por alguna razón, ella se sintió aliviada – Me has… me has rechazado de nuevo –

– No, no lo he hecho… – contestó él con sinceridad – Sólo te estoy dando la oportunidad de que pienses mejor las cosas, que consideres si de verdad quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien que ya te rechazó una vez y viendo una sonrisa falsa que sólo te haría más daño –

Sakura no supo qué hacer o pensar.

– Se hace tarde, nos veremos otro día –

– Sí… – la voz de Sakura era apenas un murmullo – Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun –

El moreno escuchó como los pasos de Sakura se perdían en el pasillo y de nuevo el silencio lo acompañó. Tomó la vela y la sopló, la pequeña llama se extinguió mientras era tragada por la oscuridad, y todo se quedaba de nuevo en penumbras.

– Hasta que entiendas por qué llorabas… sabrás mi respuesta –

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

Lloraba, otra vez lloraba.

Como odiaba esa sensación que invadía su pecho y que la hacía llorar, detestaba que sus emociones la dominaran tan fácilmente. Sakura corrió sin detenerse hasta llegar a su casa, se encerró en su cuarto y dejó que más lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.

Envolvió sus rodillas con sus brazos y escondió su rostro entre estas, intentando por todos los medios dejar de llorar.

Y es que no lloraba por lo que Sasuke le había dicho, por sentirse rechazada de nuevo o porque no podía encontrar ninguna respuesta, lloraba porque sentía que todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal.

Lloraba porque, por más que se esforzara, no lograba hacer feliz a nadie, ni a Sasuke ni a ella… mucho menos a Naruto…

Sus lágrimas eran sólo el reflejo de su impotencia por no poder conseguir que él joven rubio fuera feliz de verdad… y eso era lo único que ella quería en esos momentos.

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

El bosque para esas horas estaba totalmente oscuro.

Llevaba ya varios días sin resultado alguno y comenzaba a pensar que sus esfuerzos en realidad no habían servido de mucho. Lo mejor era que cancelara el jutsu y volviera a la aldea, dejaría que otros se encargaran de eso.

El clon Naruto suspiró contrariado mientras se rascaba su cabeza y dejaba escapar un leve quejido, cansado de llevar días buscando sin encontrar nada.

– Bueno, será mejor irme ya – murmuró para sí con tono de derrota y puso sus manos juntas dispuesto a cancelarse.

Pero una presencia que apareció de repente en el bosque llamó su atención.

Rápida y sigilosamente, el clon se acercó tanto como pudo hasta donde la extraña presencia había llegado, con cuidado de no ser descubierto se asomó desde detrás de un árbol y esperó hasta que un par de figuras aparecieran entre la arboleda.

– ¿Por qué tenías que venir tú también? Pensé que ayudabas al Joven Maestro a investigar a Konoha –

La voz de un hombre se escuchó en medio de la noche, la frase que incluía el nombre de su aldea no le agradó para nada al Clon.

– Ya te lo dije, no puedo hacer nada más, por eso decidí ayudarte a borrar todas las pistas que puedan delatarnos por robar el pergamino –

¡Sí! El clon Naruto tuvo que reprimir un grito de victoria por haber encontrado lo que buscaba justo antes de rendirse. Ahora podía regresar a la aldea y decirle al Hokage que los había encontrado, usando su habilidad para sentir el chakra encontrar a los ladrones sería demasiado fácil.

Pero para no correr riesgos, el Clon se acercó un poco más para memorizar bien la energía de los ladrones. Sin embargo al hacerlo escuchó algo que lo dejó petrificado.

– El señor Uzumaki de verdad se está esforzando –

Uzumaki…

¿Había escuchado bien…? ¿Alguien que llevaba su apellido? El clon apenas y pudo mantener el equilibrio, en un descuido, sus pies resbalaron y cayó al suelo sin remedio alguno, causando ruido que alertó a los ladrones.

Nagayi escuchó el sonido de un golpe secó y se puso en posición de ataque rápidamente.

– ¡¿Quién está allí?! – Su compañero la imitó y rápidamente sacó un arma de entre sus ropas – ¡Sal ahora mismo! –

– _Kuso_ (Maldición)… – maldijo el Clon, no tenía opción más que salir y enfrentarse a los ladrones, no pensaba irse sin saber quién era aquella persona que llevaba su apellido.

– ¡El que te escondas no servirá! ¡Sal ya! –

Si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos, ella jamás lo hubiera creído posible.

Nagayi sintió su garganta secarse cuando un joven de rubios cabellos y mirada azulada apareció frente a ellos en medio de aquel bosque.

– Tú… eres… Naruto –

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

Corrieron tan rápido como sus pies se los permitieron, casi sin aire en sus pulmones, entraron en el edificio y, sin saber muy bien cómo, pudieron llegar hasta la puerta, la abrieron y por poco terminan con el rostro en el suelo.

– Shikamaru-kun, Choji-kun – Yamato miró un poco sorprendido al par de ninjas que jadeaban en la entrada.

Apenas pudiendo respirar, el pelinegro levantó la mirada para ver al asistente del Hokage – Ya...Yamato-san… – dijo entrecortado – ¿Qué ocurre? –

– Fui yo quien los llamó –

La voz de Kakashi hizo que los tres ninjas miraran hacia el escritorio del Sexto Hokage, el hombre de cabellos grises se giró para encararlos.

– Kakashi-sama –

– Sé que es tarde, pero les tengo una misión –

Cuando el Hokage terminó de explicarles la dificultad de su nueva misión, Shikamaru supo que todas sus sospechas se habían cumplido tal y como él lo imaginaba. Era un verdadero fastidio, pero ya lo había contemplado como una posibilidad. Al menos Choji lo acompañaría y así la misión sería más fácil.

Por supuesto, tratándose de Naruto, cualquier cosa podía pasar, así que la misión de cuidar por un tiempo al ruidoso rubio seguía siendo una verdadera lata.

– Hokage-sama – Choji ignoraba por completo los pensamientos de su mejor amigo – ¿Puedo preguntar por qué hay que vigilar a Naruto-kun? – le inquirió bastante confundido, ya que él desconocía todavía la situación en la que estaban.

– En estos momentos, Naruto está siendo buscado por personas que pueden ser peligrosas, debemos evitar que tenga contacto con cualquier desconocido – Kakashi respondió tranquilo – Por eso, ustedes dos, se encargaran de vigilarlo y protegerlo hasta que demos con el paradero de los ladrones ¿entendido? –

– ¡Sí, señor! – gritó Choji un tanto emocionado.

Shikamaru giró su rostro hacia la pared, sin comentar nada, pero esperando realmente que Choji y él pudieran con la tarea encomendada.

Mientras Naruto no se encontrara con nadie sospechoso, todo estaría bien.

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

– ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? –

La tenue luz de la luna apenas y lo dejaba distinguir las figuras delante de él, pero tenía muy en claro que jamás había visto a esas personas en toda su vida, así que no comprendía como es que uno de ellos lo conocía.

Nagayi mantuvo su ceño fruncido mientras miraba detalladamente al muchacho. No podía equivocarse, era el Jinchuuriki del nueve colas.

– Responde a mi pregunta, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? – insistió el clon, dispuesto a tomar su kunai y atacar a los ladrones si era necesario, pero sólo vio que uno de ellos tenía intenciones de agredirlo, la mujer permanecía inmóvil mirándolo fijamente.

– Naruto, ¿ese es tu nombre? – La mujer de cortos cabellos negros quiso asegurarse – ¿Vives en la aldea de la hoja? Contesta –

– El que preguntó primero he sido yo – el clon reclamó – ¿Quién te dijo mi nombre? ¿O por qué me conoces? –

– Entonces es verdad – Nagayi sonrió ante su fortuna – Eres el Jinchuuriki de Konoha – con un leve movimiento le indicó a su compañero que no se moviera y este obedeció rápidamente.

El clon supo entonces que ellos estaban dispuesto a hablar con él – ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Preguntó más calmado – ¿Y cómo saben todo eso de mí? –

– Lamentablemente es todo lo que sé de ti, no tengo el gusto de conocer tu nombre completo – Ella habló cortésmente, y el clon no sintió ninguna mala intención – Lo poco que sabemos de ti, es porque he investigado un poco a todos los Jinchuurikis –

El ojiazul permaneció alerta a cualquier movimiento por parte de los ladrones – ¿Y por qué harías algo así? – cuestionó algo molesto.

Nagayi sonrió un poco por la curiosidad del chico – Dime, Naruto-san, ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta este bosque tan rápido? –

Naruto frunció su ceño – Estás evadiendo mis preguntas otra vez –

– Lo siento, pero no puedo responderte todavía –

¿Todavía? ¿Eso que significaba?, el clon supo que si seguía preguntando quizá encontraría algo más que sólo a los ladrones del pergamino.

– Hace un momento – el rubio pensó un poco su siguiente movimiento – Mencionaron a alguien que lleva el apellido Uzumaki, ¿Quién es? –

– ¡Maldito, niño! ¡Nos estabas espiando! – el compañero de Nagayi se enojó por ello, dispuesto a lanzarse hacia Naruto y atacarlo.

El muchacho se preparó para contraatacar, pero ante su mirada llena de sorpresa, miró como Nagayi se interponía entre él y el otro ninja, y con un ágil movimiento se deshacía del agresor dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo.

– Contrólate – dijo ella de manera fría. Naruto reaccionó de su sorpresa y dio un paso hacia atrás cuando la mujer pelinegra se giró para verlo – ¿Por qué te interesa eso, Naruto-san? – preguntó Nagayi, cambiando su voz a una más dulce.

El ceño del rubio se frunció y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia apareció en su boca, y llevando su mano hasta su pecho, dijo con fuerza su nombre completo – ¡Por qué yo soy Naruto Uzumaki! –

El silencio se apoderó de todo el lugar, como si una nube oscura cubriera el espacio.

Los ojos de Nagayi se abrieron desmesuradamente después de escuchar al ojiazul.

No supo bien cómo reaccionar, pero después de unos segundos de estar pasmada, y para sorpresa del clon, la mujer estalló en estruendosas y divertidas carcajadas.

Definitivamente, esa noche la suerte le sonreía.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Naruto no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

Nagayi se tranquilizó mientras cubría su boca para parar de reír, miró al muchacho y otra vez lo dejó completamente sorprendido, ella colocó una rodilla en el suelo y le hizo una reverencia.

El clon parpadeó totalmente confundido – ¡¿Qué… qué haces?! –

– Es un honor conocer a otro Uzumaki en persona – Nagayi mantenía su mirada en el piso – De verdad es un honor –

– Pe…pero ¿de qué hablas? –

Nagayi sonrió sin que Naruto lo notara – ¿Cómo? ¿Es qué acaso no sabes quiénes fueron los grandes ninjas del clan Uzumaki?–

El clon sintió la necesidad de seguir preguntando más después de oír eso – ¿Tú conoces a los Uzumaki? –

– Por supuesto, mi jefe es uno de los últimos Uzumaki que quedan… y digo eso porque ahora te he conocido–

– ¿Quién es tu jefe? – para ese entonces, Naruto había olvidado por completo que su verdadera intención era saber qué habían hecho con el pergamino y qué quería esa mujer investigando a los Jinchuurikis.

– No puedo hablarte de él, pero puedo presentártelo si así lo deseas –

– ¿Lo harías? –

Otra vez ella sonrió – Por supuesto, pensé que buscabas a tu familia después de todo –

El rubio presionó sus puños con fuerza – ¿Cómo sabes eso? –

– Te lo dije, investigué a los Jinchuurikis, en otras palabras, te investigué un poco… porque tú eres el último –

Aquellas palabras perturbaron más al clon, era verdad, él era el último Jinchuuriki y también acababa de descubrir que era de los últimos Uzumaki que quedaban, definitivamente tenía que conocer a ese hombre.

– Mi nombre es Nagayi, soy sólo una fiel sirviente del clan Uzumaki, por lo tanto soy una fiel servidora tuya si así lo quieres, puedo llevarte ante mi jefe ahora mismo – Lo tenía, ella estaba segura de que ahora tenía toda la atención del muchacho, llevarlo ante Youhei ya no era un problema.

Tenía que admitir que apenas y podía creer que ese jovencito llevara también el apellido de su Joven Maestro.

– Ahora no puedo – el clon miraba al suelo – Primero debo regresar a mi aldea, no soy libre de decidir por mí mismo –

– ¿Por qué no? –

– Soy sólo un jutsu – dijo él, haciendo que la duda de Nagayi acerca de cómo es que él estaba ahí se aclarara – Si decido ir contigo, encuéntrame en dos días en este lugar – Y ante la mirada de la mujer pelinegra, el clon desapareció en una nube de humo que se esfumó en el aire.

Sólo pasaron unos segundos, antes de que las carcajadas de Nagayi se volvieran a escuchar por todo el bosque.

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

Su cabeza se convirtió en un terrible mar de confusiones.

Acostado boca arriba, mientras miraba el aburrido techo, Naruto parecía una persona totalmente ajena a él.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer?

Había encontrado a los ladrones, sí, pero también había encontrado algo que le ayudaría a descubrir por fin el origen de su madre, incluso había encontrado a una persona que podía estar relacionado con él más que cualquier otra persona que conociera.

¿Debía irse? ¿Debía avisarle a Kakashi?

Con rabia, el joven de cabellos dorados se revolvió en la cama completamente frustrado, en ese momento no tenía nada claro en su mente. Respiró varias veces hasta que logró calmarse un poco, no ganaba nada turbándose más de lo que ya estaba.

Uzumaki… durante toda su vida jamás había escuchado su apellido alguna vez. Esa mujer, Nagayi, le había dicho que eran los últimos de ese clan, lo que significaba que sólo él y ese desconocido compartían la sangre Uzumaki.

¿Por qué no le había preguntado más cosas? Debió ser más insistente y sacar más información, aunque lo hubiera hecho a la fuerza.

Ese no había sido su día.

Primero no había encontrado nada valioso acerca de su madre, después se había dado cuenta de que seguía sintiendo por Sakura algo que no debía sentir a esas alturas, y también se había dado cuenta de que le bloqueaban el camino para averiguar algo.

Siempre estaba siendo contralo, si seguía de ese modo, jamás conocería el nombre de su madre…

Su expresión se volvió ida. Naruto miró hacia la nada, lo único que tenía claro era que si se quedaba ahí no encontraría nunca pistas sobre su familia, de hecho la única forma en la que había encontrado rastros de su padre había sido cuando estaba en peligro.

Nunca nadie le dijo nada ¿Qué ganaban ocultándole el nombre de su madre?

Frunció su ceño, quizá no quería pensar en esas respuestas, las cosas pasaban por algo y el destino así lo había querido, pero él era un experto en contradecir todo. Sus manos se cerraron mientras sus dedos arrastraban entre sí las sabanas. El joven rubio se levantó completamente decidido.

Quedándose ahí no avanzaría.

Tomó su chaqueta y se puso su konoka, guardó algunas armas y un poco de comida. Lo había decidido, conocería a esa persona y recuperaría el pergamino.

Ya nada podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

La alarma de su despertador sonó segundos después de que sus ojos se habían abierto ya. Se sentó en su cama pesadamente y respiró con pereza, decidiendo si iba levantarse de una vez o iba a seguir escuchando el sonido insistente del molesto aparato.

Una mañana más en la que debía cumplir sus deberes como Chuunin.

Shikamaru Nara desayunó y salió temprano como todos los días, pero esta vez, se desvió de su camino habitual para dirigirse hasta un pequeño parque, donde su mejor amigo lo estaba esperando.

– _Ohayou_ (Buenos días), Choji –

Cuando ambos estuvieron en la puerta del cuarto del rubio, Shikamaru detuvo su mano antes de tocar.

– ¿Seguro que le dirás a Naruto-kun que lo vigilaremos? – preguntó Choji, mientras comía una de sus habituales golosinas matutinas.

– _Ē_ (Sí) – respondió sin ganas el pelinegro – Será más problemático si no lo sabe, así por lo menos nos ahorrará un poco de trabajo – Tocó un par de veces sin recibir respuesta y repitió el acto varias veces más con el mismo resultado – ¿Dónde estará este tipo? –

El resto de la mañana, se la pasaron buscándolo, primero con calma, después un poco más apresurados, cuando el sol estuvo justo en medio del cielo, la calma de Shikamaru desapareció dando paso a un mal presentimiento.

Naruto no estaba por ningún lado.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo encuentran? – Yamato preguntó casi alarmado – ¿Lo han buscado ya? –

– No está en los sitios donde habitualmente se mete, incluso fuimos a la cárcel de la aldea pero nos dijeron que no lo han visto –

El ceño del Sexto Hokage se frunció más de lo normal.

– Kakashi-sama –

– Que los Ambus lo busquen – La voz del Hokage fue seria y autoritaria – Si en una hora no aparece, podemos dar por hecho que Naruto ya no se encuentra en este lugar –

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

– El paciente de la camilla 28 necesita una nueva transfusión, le he pedido a los auxiliares que lo preparen y podrás llevarla a cabo dentro de 15 minutos –

– Está bien… – _"Tú estabas llorando… ¿lo recuerdas?"_

– Después de eso, debes revisar al paciente 105, registra sus signos vitales y suministra las vitaminas que necesita –

– Sí… – _"Me gustaría saber por qué lo hacías"_

– Sobre el escritorio está el diagnostico de… –

 _"_ _Creo que tampoco lo sabes todavía"_

– ¿Sakura-san? ¿Me estás escuchando? –

– Sí… – _"…esto que estamos haciendo no hará realmente feliz a nadie_ "

 _"_ _Mientras tú y Sasuke sonrían, yo también sonreiré… no olvides eso"_

 _"…_ _quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien que ya te rechazó una vez y viendo una sonrisa falsa que sólo te haría más daño"_

– ¡Sakura-san! –

Todo volvió de golpe a ella tan rápido que no supo ni siquiera en dónde estaba. Era ya casi su hora de salida y se vio a sí misma frente a la doctora que le tocaba auxiliar esos días, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

– Sakura-san, estás más pálida de lo normal ¿quieres irte a casa? –

La joven de ojos verdes bajó su mirada, todavía aturdida – _Sumimasen_ (Disculpe), sensei, la verdad es que no me siento del todo bien –

– Esta mañana parecías otra persona, y por tus ojos se nota que no has dormido nada, ¿estás enferma acaso? –

– No, es… discúlpeme – presionó sus puños – ¿Le molesta si me retiro? Tengo algo importante que hacer –

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

El papel que tenía entre sus manos se arrugó completamente, la desesperación y la ira invadieron rápidamente su cabeza.

– ¡¿Cómo que no está?! ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?! –

Shizune se encogió un poco mientras abrazaba a Ton-Ton con algo de miedo – Lo siento, Tsunade-sama, la información apenas ha sido enviada, todos los Ambus se han dispersado en los alrededores y la búsqueda se intensificó después de que pasó el medio día… pero Kakashi-sama ya ha dicho que oficialmente desapareció –

Con un fuerte golpe en el escritorio, todos los informes salieron volando y se regaron en el piso, Tsunade intentaba clamarse – ¿Qué han dicho los encargados de la barrera? ¿Cómo es que alguien pudo entrar sin que lo supieran? –

– Ese es el problema… – Shizune intentó sonar más seria – Si alguien entró o salió, ellos no lo saben –

– ¡Maldición! – Está vez, la Quinta dejó caer su otra mano, partiendo levemente la madera de su escritorio – ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Maldita sea! –

– Tsunade-sama… –

– Si los que se robaron el pergamino llegan a encontrar a Naruto, nada bueno puede pasar – Tsunade se dejó caer en su silla mientras cubría sus ojos – Se lo llevaron en nuestras narices… – murmuró agobiada.

– El problema no es eso del todo… – Shizune bajó su mirada.

– ¿De qué hablas? – La Quinta le miró por entre sus dedos.

Shizune suspiró – Kakashi cree… que quizás Naruto salió por su propio pie y no fue secuestrado ni nada por estilo –

– ¿Dices que Naruto se fue de la aldea por voluntad propia? –

– ¡¿Qué?! –

Tanto Tsunade como Shizune miraron desconcertadas a la dueña de la tercera voz que había entrado en la habitación.

– Sakura… –

La mano de la joven ojiverde que sostenía el pomo de la puerta presionó con fuerza el metal – Tsunade-sama… ¿Qué… qué es lo que acaban de decir de Naruto? –

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

La flama de la pequeña vela bailó temblorosamente mientras consumía la blanca cera.

Nagayi respiró hondamente, esperando cualquier reacción por parte de su amo, Youhei Uzumaki no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que ella le había dicho que había tenido un encuentro con el último Jinchuuriki.

Por fin, después de lo que parecieron años, el joven cerró sus ojos y una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en su cara.

– ¿Señor…? –

– Es que parece divertido – dijo Youhei – No puedo creer que todo ocurriera de esa manera – esta vez su sonrisa creció – El propio Jinchuuriki vino hacia nosotros – rio un poco – Y además, ese muchacho resultó ser un Uzumaki… parece una broma –

Nagayi bajó su mirada mientras escuchaba a su Señor reírse de la situación, incluso ella había pensado que todo había sido demasiado conveniente para ellos, porque no sólo no habían tenido que buscar la forma de hablar con él, si no que lo había convencido fácilmente de que fuera hacia ellos sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia.

Probablemente era una trampa.

– Bien… – Youhei dejó de reír – Bebemos prepararnos, quizá venga acompañado –

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

Miró sus manos, y sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba igual que ellas.

Apenas y era consciente de las palabras que las personas decían a su alrededor. ¿Cuándo es que esa tarde se había convertido en una pesadilla? no podía entender cómo es que las cosas se habían tornado en algo tan confuso.

– El equipo Ambu no encontró nada en el campo de entrenamiento, y no hay ningún avistamiento de él en más de 20 kilómetros alrededor de la aldea –

Sakura escuchó las palabras de aquel ninja apenas creyendo una palabra, realmente sentía que todo lo que estaba pasando era acerca de otra persona.

– Nosotros no le vimos salir, hicimos guardia toda la noche y toda la mañana, Naruto-kun nunca pasó por la puerta principal – Un comentario más y la cara de Kakashi se ensombreció de una forma que la joven ojiverde hacía mucho no veía.

– Sakura – Fue quizá la manera tan seca en la que fue llamada, o quizá fue porque apenas y entendía algo, pero la joven se exaltó mucho al escuchar su nombre.

– Dígame… Kakashi-sensei –

El Hokage de cabellos plateados cruzó su mirada con la de ella – ¿Naruto te dijo algo que pudiera ayudarnos a encontrarlo? –

Su cabeza daba vueltas en círculos. No podía ser posible, ¿Naruto se había ido de la aldea? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Cómo? Sakura creía estar soñando de nuevo con aquel doloroso día en el que Sasuke se fue, sólo que esta vez no era el pelinegro, si no Naruto.

– _Sumimasen_ (Disculpe), pero no… nada – la muchacha bajó su mirada – Yo… no creo que él se haya ido, debe ser un mal entendido – intentó descartar la idea.

– El hecho es… – Shikamaru la interrumpió – Que no parece haber rastro de que alguien haya entrado a la aldea o de algún ataque en los alrededores – el pelinegro continuó – Las posibilidades de que él se haya ido por su propio pie son altas –

Choji miró a su amigo con la preocupación en su rostro – ¿Naruto-kun es un… desertor? – preguntó de manera baja.

– Tal vez… –

– ¡¿DESERTOR?! –

Incluso Kakashi miró un poco asustado a la joven de cabellos rosas, Sakura parecía realmente ofendida por el comentario.

– Maldición ¡Están hablando de Naruto! ¡Él no es un desertor! –

Choji y Shikamaru bajaron la mirada.

Hubo silencio después de eso, no había ninguna prueba de lo que decían, pero tampoco tenían algo con que comprobar lo contrario, y además, como Sakura bien lo había gritado, estaban hablando de Naruto.

– Sakura… – Kakashi la llamó, esta vez con un tono más serio – Quiero hablar a solas contigo – dijo mirando por la ventana. Todos los demás ninjas se miraron unos a otros, entendiendo que ya no tenían por qué estar ahí, así que en silencio salieron, dejando a la alumna y al profesor solos.

– Sé que esto es confuso, pero creo que Naruto si se fue por su propia voluntad – el Hokage habló, sin rodear el tema.

– Pero, Kakashi-sensei… –

– Él es demasiado fuerte como para que lo hayan secuestrado y demasiado escandaloso para que no nos diéramos cuenta –

Sakura sintió como todas sus esperanzas se empezaban a romper.

– Además, creo ser el causante de todo esto – dijo él, tan frío y calmado que dolió.

La joven ojiverde le miró dudosa – ¿De qué está hablando, sensei? –

Kakashi se giró y encaró a la muchacha, pasaron unos segundos antes de que contestara – Yo… hice todo lo posible para esconderle el nombre de su madre –

La mirada de confusión y dolor que Sakura le dedicó, hizo que Kakashi desviara su cara hacia los papeles en su escritorio.

– Yo… no lo entiendo, sensei… ¿cómo? –

El hombre de cabellos plateados suspiró profundamente antes de continuar – Escucha, Sakura, Sandaime-sama (El tercero) y los ancianos pensaron que lo mejor para Naruto era vivir sin saber quiénes habían sido en realidad sus padres – comenzó a explicar, con una voz que apenas era la suya – Naruto creció todo este tiempo sin conocer el nombre de sus padres, hasta que de alguna manera se enteró que su padre había sido el Cuarto Hokage –

– Pero eso no tuvo nada de malo – Sakura lo interrumpió – ¿Por qué no decirle algo tan importante? –

– Quizá no sea algo grave, quizá sí… el principal temor de los ancianos era que Naruto averiguara la historia de su madre, no la de su padre –

Las manos de Sakura temblaron de nuevo.

– Tsunade-sama y yo, decidimos eliminar los archivos que tuvieran el nombre de la madre de Naruto y cualquier otra fuente que pudiera darle información sobre ella – El Sexto Hokage se giró hacia la muchacha con expresión severa – Naruto ya debió descubrirlo, pero ese no es el problema más grave de todos… –

Sakura sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda ante la mirada del mayor, un mal presentimiento invadió su pecho ante las palabras de Kakashi – ¿Entonces… qué? –

– El pergamino… ese que robaron y que Naruto y Sai no encontraron en su última misión – Kakashi frunció su ceño – Las personas que lo tomaron necesitan a Naruto para hacerlo funcionar… y temo que él haya ido con ellos… –

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

– Shikamaru… – Choji miró a su amigo con una cara bastante preocupada – ¿Tú crees que… Naruto-kun…? –

El pelinegro terminó de colocar el mensaje en la pata del halcón y con su expresión impasible elevó su brazo para que el ave volara y se perdiera en el horizonte. Sabía cuál era la pregunta de Choji, pero era la primera vez que no conocía la respuesta de algo.

– Choji, debemos darnos prisa… seguramente seremos parte del equipo de rescate que enviran para traer a ese cabeza hueca de vuelta –

– _Hai_ (Sí) – dijo el castaño, dejando de lado sus dudas para concentrarse en lo importante.

Shikamaru miró de nuevo por donde el ave se había perdido hacía poco, ahora sólo tenían que esperar lo mejor, si la aldea de la arena los ayudaba con esto sería todo menos complicado, ya no importaba cuantas le debieran, de todos modos ya eran bastantes favores.

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

Jamás, nunca desde que había estado encerrado en ese lugar, había sentido curiosidad alguna por mirar a través de la pequeña ventana que estaba al fondo de la oscura habitación, aquella pequeña rendija por donde apenas se filtraba algo de claridad.

Sus misteriosos ojos negros se habían posado en el tenue haz de luz que resplandecía desde la mañana y no había podido apartar su vista de ahí, no sabía en realidad qué hora era, ni tampoco cuánto tiempo llevaba viendo hacia la ventana, pero sí estaba consciente de que era algo tarde ya.

No le importaba, no lo hacía. Al menos eso quería creer, pero la duda se había clavado en él como una molesta espina que no lo dejaba en paz.

Estúpido pendiente, estúpido amigo suyo.

Sasuke había caído en la cuenta de que estaba preocupado y eso le daba algo de risa. ¿Él preocupado por ese idiota? Bufó molesto y desvió la mirada, el hecho de que su escandalosa visita no lo hubiera ido a fastidiar ese día no significaba que algo malo hubiera pasado.

Sin embargo, aquella necesidad de mirar por la ventana lo incomodaba bastante.

– _Kuso… uzurotonkachi_ … –

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

La puerta de la oficina sonó repetidas veces antes de que la inquietada cara de Yamato se asomara por ella – _Sumimasen_ (Disculpe), Hokage-sama – el castaño entró algo apresurado – Pero no podemos perder más tiempo que no tenemos –

Sakura no había podido seguir preguntando. Kakashi apenas le había dicho algo, y todavía sentía como la fuerza de sus rodillas la abandonaba, demasiado confundida como para asimilar la verdadera magnitud del problema, pero consciente de que algo estaba realmente mal…

La vida de Naruto corría peligro.

– Quiero aquí a Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba y Sai, ellos serán el equipo que enviaremos – ordenó rápidamente el Hokage, caminando y dejando de lado a la joven ojiverde – Envíenlos tan rápido como sea posible –

– Sí, señor… – Yamato vociferó, dispuesto a acatar la orden de su superior, pero antes de salir Sakura lo detuvo.

– ¡Yo iré también! – La joven de cabellos rosas se acercó hasta el peliblanco – ¡Kakashi-sensei, déjeme ir con ellos! – suplicó mientras su voz temblaba.

Su antiguo maestro le miró con un poco de aspereza – No – fue su seca respuesta – Sakura, tú tienes deberes en el hospital, deja que nos encarguemos de esto –

– ¡Sensei! –

Yamato miró con pena a la joven kunoichi y por algún motivo supo cómo es que se debía sentir en ese momento y, sin entender por qué, quiso abogar por ella – _Sempai_ (Superior), tal vez Sakura puede encontrar a Naruto con mayor facilidad que… –

– Yamato – la rígida voz de Kakashi resonó por toda la oficina – ¡Cumple la orden que acabo de darte! – dijo, y el ninja castaño bajó su mirada y asintió despacio, saliendo del lugar sin seguir insistiendo.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación cuando se quedaron solos de nuevo.

– Sensei… – apenas y pudo hablar, algo estaba a punto de quebrarse en ella.

El hombre peliblanco se giró hacia ella, pero su cara ahora era totalmente diferente a la de antes, la expresión paternal que Kakashi tenía desarmó por completo a la menor.

– Escucha, Sakura – el Hokage tomó por los hombros a la muchacha – ¿Entiendes de verdad el problema en todo esto? – Preguntó pausadamente, Sakura no dijo nada, sólo lo miró con sus ojos cristalinos – Si Naruto llega a encontrarse con esas personas, lo matarán… no importa que tan fuerte se haya vuelto –

– ¡Por eso yo debo…! –

– Los que empujaron a Naruto a esto fuimos nosotros… o tal vez él fue obligado a irse – la interrumpió – Y si por cualquier razón, algo te pasa a ti o a Sasuke mientras él no está, seguramente nos condenará más de lo que ya lo hace –

De nuevo…

Otra vez... esas palabras…

Sasuke y ella… de nuevo ellos… nunca él…

Un sonido secó y parecido a cientos de cristales rompiéndose, resonó en la cabeza de Sakura. Su cuerpo perdió su fuerza por completo.

Ante la mirada indulgente de Kakashi, las lágrimas de la muchacha comenzaron a brotar de manera pesada, mientras ella negaba lentamente con su cabeza.

– No… no… – murmuró su boca, su cabeza dijo lo mismo, su corazón lo gritó.

– Sakura… – Kakashi se preocupó, jamás había visto esa expresión en la joven ninja – No te preocupes… lo traeremos de vuelta –

– No… – dijo al tiempo que se apartaba de su sensei.

– Sakura… –

– ¡YA NO! –

– ¡Sakura! –

Kakashi se quedó de pronto solo, mientras escuchaba los acelerados pasos de Sakura perderse en el pasillo. El Sexto Hokage bajó la mirada y suspiró de manera profunda y aguda, mientras sentía que, hacía ya mucho tiempo, había dejado de entender a sus tres alumnos favoritos.

Mientras se daba cuenta de que hacía ya mucho tiempo, existía un muro enorme que le impedía protegerlos.

Kakashi también tuvo ganas de llorar.

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

El sol estaba por ocultarse detrás de él.

Continuó su caminó sin mirar hacia atrás y se alejó más y más con cada segundo que pasaba de la aldea, para ese entonces, era demasiado tarde si quería regresar.

Naruto brincó entre la arboleda con un sólo pensamiento en su mente, sin darse el lujo de detenerse a pensar acerca de lo que acababa de hacer. Porque, sí cometía un error, quizá nunca podría volver a su querida aldea.

Probablemente, irse sin decirle a nadie le costaría caro, pero algo le decía que ese era un problema que él tenía que enfrentar solo.

Si de verdad existía otra persona con su apellido tenía que conocerla, si de verdad existía una pista acerca del nombre de su madre debía saberla.

Un pasó más, y la luz del sol se ocultó por completó para dejarlo solo en su largo camino, de ahí en adelante, sólo serían él y las estrellas.

– _Okaa-san_ … (Mamá) –

 **おわり** **…**


	5. Fuera del alcance

Volví, creo que me tome un laaaargo tiempo offline. Una disculpa, trabajo y otras cosas jeje.

Gracias a Ciel y Angela, chicas espero que puedan leer y se acuerden de mi. Un abrazo.

Dissclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen

Fanfic ubicado en un universo paralelo

 **Hajimete**

 **Capítulo 5: Fuera** **del alcance**

 _–_ _Niños, quiero que todos conozcan a su nuevo compañero, su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki –_

 _Todos los niños presentes murmuraron cosas que desde donde él estaba, no pudo entender, con algo de temor presionó con más fuerza la mano del anciano que lo había llevado a ese lugar. Levantó su mirada buscando la del viejo hombre y este le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora._

 _–_ _Adelante… – dijo su acompañante, con la pipa en sus labios – Toma un asiento, desde hoy estudiaras aquí, Naruto… –_

 _Asintió no muy convencido, miró indeciso el lugar y a todos los niños que ahí estaban. No había visto a tantos niños juntos nunca, ni siquiera en el parque donde nadie quería jugar con él, y ahora ahí, todos le miraban curiosos._

 _–_ _No se preocupe, Hokage-sama, nosotros nos haremos cargo –_

 _Mientras caminaba hacia los niños, escuchó como el Tercero se despedía del maestro y vio que el anciano se iba, dejándolo solo. Presionó sus manos de manera nerviosa y se quedó congelado a mitad del camino._

 _Muchas miradas, ninguna sonrisa._

 _Él todavía le tenía miedo a otras personas. ¿Qué tal si alguien intentaba lastimarlo de nuevo? ¿Qué tal si ningún niño le quería hablar? Sus ojos se humedecieron un poco._

 _–_ _Oye, Naruto ¿verdad? Aquí hay un lugar, siéntate –_

 _Fue quizá la forma en la que aquella niña le habló o tal vez porque, por primera vez, escuchaba su nombre en lugar de las hirientes palabras que siempre le decían o quizá esa gran sonrisa que le estaba siendo dedicada, pero una sensación totalmente desconocida invadió su cuerpo._

 _Aquella niña le estaba hablando._

 _A él… al "maldito zorro"…_

 _–_ _Me llamo Sakura Haruno – Naruto la escuchó murmurar mientras terminaba de acomodarse en el asiento de al lado – Memorízate mi nombre, porque seré la más inteligente de toda la clase, que no se te olvide –_

 _–_ _Ara, Sakura-chan. Yo creo que serás la más frentona de la clase, no la más inteligente–_

 _–_ _¡Mi frente no es tan grande, Ino! –_

 _Y sin que él lo entendiera del todo, todos los niños comenzaron a reír con estruendosas carcajadas. Por algún motivo, aquel melodioso sonido le gustó mucho, pero vio como la niña de cabellos rosas que se llamaba Sakura se sentaba sonrojada en su lugar sin decir nada. Y cuando ella le regresó la mirada, los preciosos ojos verdes que ella tenía le gustaron mucho más._

 _–_ _¿Mi frente no es tan grande o sí? –_

 _Él negó un poco ante la pregunta y ella le sonrió otra vez._

 _Supo entonces, que tal vez aquellas sonrisas y carcajadas eran algo que siempre había deseado tener en su vida. Tal vez, si tenía un poco de suerte, no iba a ser la última vez que alguien le sonriera._

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente.

Mientras sentía como los rayos del atardecer le daban en la cara, colándose a través de las hojas y ramas de los arboles sobre su cabeza. Se había quedado dormido sólo unos minutos, pero había sido el tiempo suficiente para que soñara algo, al menos un recuerdo de cuando era un niño.

Miró hacia el cielo y suspiró un poco, era tiempo de continuar su camino, aun le faltaba un buen tramo por recorrer y no quería que algún ninja lo alcanzara, si es que alguien lo estaba buscando ya.

¿Se habrían dado cuenta en la aldea que ya no estaba? ¿Sakura y Sasuke lo sabrían?

Naruto tomó sus cosas y emprendió su camino otra vez, apartando sus dudas e inquietudes de su mente. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

 _"_ _¡Sakura-chan!"_

 _"_ _¡Sakura-chan!"_

 _"_ _Jajaja ¡Sakura-chan!"_

Corría, sus piernas se movían por sí solas. Ella sólo obedecía lo que su corazón le decía, ella sólo podía correr en ese momento.

 _"_ _Mientras tú y Sasuke sonrían, yo también sonreiré… no olvides eso"_

Ella… y Sasuke… Ella… y Sasuke… siempre ellos… jamás él…

Para cuando pudo dejar de correr, ya se encontraba en ese frío lugar y la oscuridad de aquel pasillo era más intensa debido a su húmeda vista.

– ¿Sakura? ¿Qué te pasa? –

Cuando escuchó la voz de Sasuke, fue como si aquello que llevaba oprimiendo su pecho desde que había salido corriendo dejara de asfixiarla, dando paso a una punzante y aguda sensación, Sakura se derrumbó frente a la celda del pelinegro con incontrolables lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

– ¡Sakura…! –

El muchacho pelinegro se acercó tan rápido como pudo hasta donde los barrotes de acero se lo permitieron, arrodillándose hasta la altura de la joven ojiverde, mientras su ceño se fruncía.

Durante todo ese tiempo, lo único que pudo hacer, fue escuchar el llanto de la chica sin tener la más mínima idea de lo qué había pasado, sintiéndose frustrado por no poder hacer nada útil en ese momento... y es que, de algún modo, sentía que él era uno de los culpables de aquellas lastimeras lágrimas…

– Sakura… ¿Qué…? – no sabía qué preguntar, tal vez era porque jamás la había visto en aquel estado, la única vez que la había visto llorar había sido cuando él había dejado la aldea, y sinceramente ese no era un recuerdo muy grato.

– Dime… ¿Qué te pasa? –

– Él es… –

El murmuro de la joven apenas y se escuchó, Sasuke vio como ella movía incesantemente su cabeza en forma de negación.

– Es un idiota… –

– ¿De qué hablas? –

– ¡TONTO! –

Exclamó ella, esta vez causando eco en toda la habitación, Sasuke la miró intrigado pero no dijo nada.

– No lo entiendo – Sakura bajó el tonó de su voz – ¿Por qué? –

El pelinegro relajó su ceño y se sentó cruzando sus piernas, sin decir nada y escuchando el llanto de su amiga.

La cabeza de Sakura continuaba agachada y cubría con sus manos su rostro, mientras el salado líquido se filtraba por entre sus dedos y resbalaba hasta el piso – ¿Cómo…? – Preguntó – ¿Cómo puede vivir sin pensar en él?–

Las palabras de Sakura no sonaban para nada como un reclamo, estaban llenas de culpabilidad, y Sasuke sintió como cada fibra de su cuerpo respondía con ese mismo sentimiento.

– Bueno… – Sasuke también bajó la mirada – Si ese idiota no fuera tan idiota… tal vez yo ya estaría muerto o consumido por la oscuridad –

La joven ojiverde intentó calmarse, aunque las lágrimas no paraban.

– Si él no fuera tan idiota, muchas personas serían infelices ahora… porque si no fuera tan idiota, este mundo estaría podrido y lleno de odio… – una melancólica sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sasuke – Porque si un idiota como él no existiera, nada bueno podría pasar en esta vida –

– Y entonces… ¿para qué existimos nosotros? – Replicó ella con amargura – ¿Por qué personas como nosotros sólo podemos hacerlo sufrir? –

Sasuke suspiró dolorosamente, la triste sonrisa desapareció de su rostro – Somos tal vez… un error… personas que no merecen tener como amigo a ese idiota – presionó sus puños – Por eso… lo único que podemos hacer… es tratar no lastimarlo –

Sakura sintió otra punzada en su pecho, y sin que pudiera hacer nada, el llanto regresó a ella con más intensidad. Era verdad, ella sólo lo había lastimado, desde que podía recordar…

– Idiota… idiota… – susurró mientras lloraba, abrazándose a sí misma y temblando de rabia, rabia contra ella.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, sólo supo que durante todo ese rato, mientras lloraba y murmuraba, Sasuke se quedó inmóvil frente a ella, compartiendo su dolor.

 _"_ _Mientras tú y Sasuke sonrían yo también sonreiré… no olvides eso"_

Esa maldita frase, ese maldito malestar al recordar su cara diciéndola. Si volvía a ver el rostro de él con aquella expresión, su corazón se rompería.

Ella no podía… ni quería verlo así otra vez.

– Sasuke… –

– Dime… – contestó despacio.

La joven ojiverde secó las lágrimas que seguían saliendo de sus ojos – Tú y yo… – dijo mirándolo directamente –… no deberíamos existir… –

El pelinegro sonrió un poco – Es verdad… – afirmó serenamente.

Y ambos guardaron silencio un rato mientras la oscuridad de la noche se metía por la ventana.

– Sakura… –

La joven levantó ligeramente su mirada al escuchar su nombre, no podía ver nada, todo el pasillo se había ennegrecido por completo.

– ¿Entonces ya lo sabes? –

Ella giró un poco su rostro, algo confundida por el repentino cambio de tema – ¿Qué…? –

– ¿Recuerdas por qué llorabas aquella vez? Cuando volviste a confesarme tus sentimientos – insistió el pelinegro, su voz hacía un ligero eco por la celda vacía – ¿Lo sabes ya? –

– Yo… todavía no lo sé… – contestó la ojiverde, presionando sus puños contra su ropa.

Sasuke recostó su espalda con tranquilidad en los barrotes – Pero yo sí – dijo al terminar de acomodarse – Lo supe un tiempo después –

La muchacha parpadeó, sorprendida – ¿Tú…? –

– Estabas llorando… – él no la dejó preguntar –… porque todo lo que decías era mentira, Sakura. Estabas mintiendo –

Ella no supo cómo reaccionar.

– Tú ya no sientes eso que dices por mí – Sasuke cerró sus ojos, con una sonrisa en sus labios – Llorabas porque estabas entregando tus sentimientos a una persona que no amabas… porque te estabas condenando por eso –

– Sasuke… – murmuró ella.

El joven levantó su rostro y posó su atención en el techo, la sonrisa en su rostro se amplió – Sakura, tú… tú amas a Naruto ¿no es verdad? –

Un golpe en su pecho…

Un sonido seco…

El piso se esfumó bajo sus pies…

Su respiración se detuvo…

Una lágrima solitaria y traicionera resbaló lentamente por su sonrojada mejilla. El corazón le latió tan fuerte que sus oídos zumbaron y sus temblorosos dedos se oprimieron hasta arrugar su piel.

Sasuke acababa de decir algo que ella no se había atrevido ni siquiera a pensar, porque la sola idea la llenaba de un profundo y terrible miedo.

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente.

– Yo… –

El pelinegro escuchó a la temblorosa joven a sus espaldas. La esperó paciente, hasta que su voz se llenó de firmeza.

– Sí…– Confesó Sakura, sin ninguna duda en su tono – Amo a ese idiota... Pero yo… – la seguridad desapareció tan rápido como vino – ¡Pero yo no tengo el derecho! – Gritó finalmente, con la aprensión invadiendo su ser.

El pelinegro siguió guardando silencio mientras ella sollozaba con todas sus fuerzas

– ¿Cómo podría tenerlo? – Sakura se encogió sobre sí misma – Alguien como yo, que sólo lo ha lastimado… ¡Sé que no debí y aun así…! – Negó con vehemencia – Pero no pude evitarlo… él es… él es lo más importante que tengo… – sus palabras se convirtieron en un inaudible murmullo – Lo amo –

La oscuridad de la habitación le impidió verla, pero Sasuke realmente estaba agradecido por ello, porque le iba a ser difícil mirarla a los ojos si ella estaba llorando.

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

Kakashi terminó de explicarles a todos lo que tenían qué hacer y lo qué no. La misión para "rescatar" a Naruto acababa de iniciar.

Shikamaru terminó de preparar todo para salir y esperó pacientemente a que Choji y los demás lo alcanzaran en la salida, sin embargo, no era la única persona que esperaba en ese lugar. Y antes de que cualquier otra persona llegará a donde él, la figura de una muchacha apareció en el camino.

Ino corría tan rápido como podía hasta donde el pelinegro se encontraba.

– ¡Shikamaru! – La rubia se apresuró tanto como pudo, de manera agitada se acercó hasta su compañero y respiró un poco antes de hablar otra vez – No está… ni en su casa… ni en el hospital… –

El Chuunin colocó su mano en su barbilla y su expresión se tornó algo pensativa – Ya veo – dijo secamente – Entonces debe estar con él –

Ino levantó una ceja – ¿Tendría eso algo de raro? –

– No… – Shikamaru se encogió de hombros – De todos modos me gustaría que cuando la veas, le des esto – dijo al tiempo que entregaba un pequeño papel en las manos de Ino.

La joven rubia miró el trozo de papel dudosa – ¿No te meterás en problemas por esto? –

Shikamaru miró hacia otro lado – Se lo darás tú, no yo – contestó sin preocupación.

La chica rubia infló sus mejillas – Shikamaru, tú… –

– ¡Buenas noches! –

– ¡Kyaaaaa! O/O –

Con el estruendoso grito de Ino, Choji y Kiba se echaron a reír. Detrás de la asustada muchacha yacían ellos y la persona que había saludado, Sai sonreía frescamente mientras Shikamaru intentaba recuperar la audición de su oído izquierdo e Ino se ruborizaba hasta las orejas.

– _Sumimasen_ (Disculpa), Ino-san. No era mi intención asustarla – el pálido pelinegro hizo una leve reverencia en forma de disculpa.

– Ino, ¿Por qué tenías que gritar? – Choji terminaba de comer una bolsa de frituras – ¿Y qué haces aquí? Tú no estás asignada a esta misión –

La joven sintió humo salir de su cara – ¡No!... ¡Es decir!...– Su nerviosa voz se dulcificó drásticamente – Perdón por gritar tanto, Sai-san. Es que me sorprendí un poco – dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas, pero de pronto su voz y su cara se transformaron, se giró hacia Choji y lo fulminó con la mirada – ¡¿Qué acaso no puedo venir a despedirlos?! –

– Ino ya se iba y nosotros también – Dijo Shikamaru, ignorando la extraña escena – Hora de partir, vamos por ese idiota – expresó de forma determinada y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la aldea. Los demás le siguieron al instante.

– ¡Sai-san! – gritó Ino cuando este pasó por su lado.

El pálido pelinegro se giró y la miró sonriendo – ¿Sí? –

La joven rubia se coloreó como un tomate – Bu…buena…suerte – balbuceó torpemente.

Sai amplió su sonrisa – _Arigatou_ (Gracias) –

Y entonces, con el manto de la noche abrigándolos, los cuatro ninjas desparecieron entre la arboleda. Dejando en la entrada a una semi-desmayada Ino y un importante mensaje para Sakura.

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

– ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? – preguntó sin mucho tacto, haciendo que la joven dejara que su espalda resbalara por la fría pared.

Sakura se sentó de nuevo en el piso y abrazó sus piernas, mientras su sombra se movía al mismo ritmo que la flama de la vela que Sasuke había encendido – ¿Qué podría hacer? – Dijo cansadamente – Estamos atados… los dos – murmuró mientras apoyaba su cara sobre sus brazos.

Sasuke mantenía una de sus manos presionando uno de los barrotes de la celda, su cara estaba totalmente seria y su ceño fruncido de manera notoria – Deberíamos ir por él… nosotros… –

Sakura negó levemente sin levantar su cara – Ya lo había pensado – expresó de forma abatida – Incluso pensaba en irme antes de venir aquí… pero… – suspiró – No sé siquiera donde buscar… y tú no puedes fugarte –

– Es una excusa –

La chica levantó su mirada al escuchar el regaño del Uchiha.

– Averiguar dónde está sería lo más difícil, pero no imposible – Sasuke caminó hacia su cama y comenzó a revolver entre las sabanas – Y si yo salgo de aquí sería mi problema, así que es una excusa –

– Sasuke… – ella lo miró, sus ojos estaban rojos y su mirada cansada – No puedes irte, eso tiraría a la basura todo lo que Naruto hizo para mantenerte con vida –

– ¿Crees que me voy a quedar aquí cuando la vida de él corre peligro? – Preguntó un poco exaltado.

Sakura se encogió y no dijo nada por un rato.

Sasuke sacó su Konoka de entre las sabanas y la guardó entre sus ropas – Yo iré… –

– Al menos… – Sakura se puso de pie – Al menos déjame intentarlo… – dijo con una voz más fuerte – Si en tres días no regresó con él, entonces puedes hacer lo que quieras – lo pidió de forma determinada – Por favor no hagas nada hasta entonces. Naruto se esforzó tanto por esto… no quiero que las cosas empeoren –

El ojinegro permaneció un momento con su expresión severa. Sakura se mantuvo firme y ambos intercambiaron una retadora mirada, entonces el pelinegro relajó su expresión y sonrió un poco.

– Siempre lo estás pensando todo ¿no? – dijo él, divertido.

Sakura asintió un poco – Sólo quería que supieras eso, pensaba irme esta noche, aunque Kakashi-sensei se enoje –

El pelinegro ladeó un poco su cabeza – Seguramente lo hará – suspiró un poco y se sentó en su cama – Cuando averigües en donde está, busca la forma de informármelo… – desvió su mirada y se sonrojó un poco – No quiero tener que ir a rescatarlos –

La joven ojiverde sonrió por primera vez desde que había llegado – No lo harás, en tres días estaremos de vuelta –

El último Uchiha asintió, pero ya no giró su rostro, se quedó mirando hacia el lado contrario de la chica. Era hora de que la joven se fuera.

– Sasuke-kun… – Sakura no quiso marcharse sin antes terminar algo – Yo… quería… –

– No digas nada – el pelinegro intervino – Hasta que no traigas a ese idiota aquí y le hayas dicho la verdad ¿entendido? –

Sakura bajó su cara – Lo haré… – murmuró antes de irse.

El pelinegro se quedó sólo una vez más, acompañado únicamente por la tenue flama de la vela y el silencio de su celda vacía. Cuando dejó de escuchar los pasos de Sakura su ceño volvió a fruncirse.

Realmente no quería que los tres días pasaran y ellos no volvieran, o todos los días que llevaba cumpliendo su condena no servirían de nada, porque no lo pensaría dos veces si tenía que fugarse para salvar la vida de sus amigos.

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

Su clan, el clan Uzumaki, había sido un poderoso clan de la aldea oculta del remolino hacía algún tiempo, antes de que la guerra ninja acabara con todos y sólo quedaran muy pocos sobrevivientes. Él, Youhei Uzumaki, era el último… o al menos eso creía hasta que se enteró de que alguien más de su clan seguía con vida.

De ser cierto que el Jinchuuriki fuera un Uzumaki, no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo que ese muchacho fuera el portador del nueve colas.

Konoha ya había utilizado a miembros de su clan para ello. Lo que lo llevaba a preguntarse el origen del chico.

– Veamos si lo descubro… – Youhei meditó, mientras revisaba los escritos de su biblioteca para entretenerse, esperando la llegada de Naruto.

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

Fatigada, desecha y preocupada. Sus ojos ardían y su espíritu se caía en pedazos. Estaba exhausta, verdaderamente cansada de llorar.

Sakura acababa de enfrentarse a una dura realidad.

Presionó con fuerza sus puños mientras corría a toda velocidad por las calles de la aldea, y la ira invadió su ser con tanta fuerza que fue difícil reprimir un grito de desesperación cuando analizó todo. Si hubiera abierto los ojos mucho antes, nunca le hubiera hecho tanto daño a la persona más importante en su vida.

Amaba a Naruto… ella… de verdad lo amaba.

Pero lo único que había hecho, había sido lastimarlo y ser una carga, condenarlo a promesas destructoras y romper su corazón en más de una ocasión, meterlo en situaciones peligrosas y llamarlo tonto. Cuando en realidad la tonta era ella.

Ya no quería volver a hacerlo… ya no quería seguir equivocándose siempre… Ahora lo entendía, el por qué aunque todas las personas que quería estaban a su lado, ella no era capaz de ser feliz. Ahora sabía por qué le dolía tanto pensar en él, ahora sabía lo que tenía qué hacer.

Y lo primero en su lista… era no llorar nunca más.

Ese sería el primer paso para enmendar todos sus errores. Porque, si se volvía más fuerte, nadie tendría que preocuparse por ella, porque si nadie se preocupaba por ella, pelearía sus propias batallas, porque si hacía eso, no lo volvería a lastimar.

Estaba cansada de llorar, cansada de cometer error tras error y cansada de mirar esos ojos azules faltos de brillo.

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

Un par de saltos más y el bosque terminó de bloquearle la vista. Frente a él se extendía una enorme región montañosa y casi desierta. El templo de la Luna donde habían robado el pergamino y el bosque donde vería a los ladrones estaban a pocas horas.

Pero por esa noche era más que suficiente, tenía que descansar.

Naruto sabía que, para esas horas, en la aldea ya abrían descubierto su ausencia, y estaba consciente de las consecuencias de haberse ido sin decirle a nadie. Lo podrían tachar de traidor o podrían pensar incluso que lo habían secuestrado. Aquello que hacía, le podía costar el no convertirse en Hokage también.

– ¡Demonios! – dijo frustrado y rascándose la cabeza, apenas había pensado en eso.

Lo cierto era que ya no había vuelta atrás. Estaba ahí y debía seguir, conseguir información de su madre, atrapar a los ladrones y recuperar el pergamino. Un plan bastante ambicioso si lo pensaba un poco.

Suspiró resignado y decidió dormir. Con suerte, tal vez se le ocurriría alguna buena idea.

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

La neblina blanquecina y fría era lo único que podía ver a través de su ventana.

Tomó su pequeño bolso y lo colocó en su cintura, apretó bien sus guantes y ajustó su Konoka, parecía que todo estaba listo, todo excepto ella.

Sakura suspiró mientras sentía como algo en su pecho la asfixiaba y le robaba la fuerza de sus manos. Estaba asustada, muy asustada y confundida.

Apenas y tenía idea de lo qué iba a hacer, pues no tenía ni la más mínima noción de dónde podría estar Naruto. Podría buscarlo en el templo donde se habían robado el pergamino pero sería tonto que los ladrones se hubieran quedado cerca de ese lugar.

Frustrada se dejó caer en su cama mientras sostenía su cabeza con sus manos.

– Naruto… – La joven ojiverde revolvió sus cabellos sin saber qué camino tomar en cuanto saliera de la aldea, pero entonces algo interrumpió sus pensamientos: una pequeña piedra brillante que acaba de caer en el suelo de su cuarto.

Se levantó y revisó el pequeño mineral, preguntándose de donde habría salido, cuando otro par de las mismas piedras pasaron por su ventana y rebotaron cerca de ella. Rápidamente las tomó y se asomó hacia la calle.

– Sakura… Sakura, aquí abajo –

– ¿Ino? –

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

El alba se extendía por el callado y solitario sendero.

Dentro de poco el sol pintaría el cielo de naranja e iluminaría lentamente las copas de los árboles, los animales llenarían de sonido el extenso bosque y el día comenzaría sereno y cálido.

Cualquier ninja sabía que, si existía un momento para seguir su camino sin ser visto, era antes de que todo eso ocurriera. Por ello, cuando Naruto se percató que dentro de poco la oscuridad de la noche lo iba a abandonar, se puso en marcha de nuevo y aceleró el paso.

Esperaba por lo menos haber sacado esa noche de ventaja a sus perseguidores, si es que los tenía, no quería arriesgarse a ser atrapado antes de haber resuelto todas sus dudas.

Youhei Uzumaki, ese hombre tal vez podría revelarle el nombre de su madre, tal vez podría darle una pista que le ayudara a averiguarlo.

– _¡Ikuso!_ (Vamos) –

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por el vidrio, iluminando la foto en el buró. La miró y suspiró contrariado.

Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar…

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo, no podía hacer nada y eso de verdad lo frustraba.

Era inevitable que lo pensara, pero él se había encariñado tanto con esos tres niños que ahora iba a pagar las consecuencias por ello. Kakashi sabía perfectamente que cuando llegara el día en que no pudiera protegerlos, iba a sufrir tanto o más que ellos.

El hombre de plateados cabellos cerró sus ojos y dejó a sus espaldas la fotografía donde Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y él posaban, ajenos a su futuro.

– ¡Kakashi-sama! –

El estruendoso grito de Yamato invadió el silencioso cuarto del Hokage, Kakashi respingó cuando su asistente entró con una cara de espanto y su respiración agitada.

Y después de escuchar lo que venía a decirle, supo que ese temido día había llegado.

– ¡Sempai! ¡Sakura se ha ido! –

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

– ¡¿Cómo que no sabes nada?! – preguntó frustrado el ninja.

Una dramática y llorosa Ino limpiaba sus lágrimas con un pequeño pañuelo en sus manos – _Hontou gomenasai_ (De verdad, lo siento) – dijo entre lágrimas – No sé nada –

– Ino… – El Sexto Hokage abrió de golpe la puerta de la estancia, con Yamato detrás de él, y se encontró con aquella escena – ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó rápidamente al ver a la kunoichi.

– Kakashi-sama – dijo la rubia limpiando sus mejillas – Quise detenerla pero… – y de pronto la chica se echó a llorar de manera ruidosa.

El ninja que llevaba cerca de media hora interrogándola puso su mano en su frente cansado de aquella situación – Ha estado así desde el principio, Señor. No ha dicho nada que nos ayude –

– ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Sakura? – Kakashi parecía enojado, pero en realidad estaba totalmente alarmado – ¿Por qué está Ino aquí? –

– Hokage-sama – Ino dejó de llorar – Esta mañana, cuando iba a buscar a Sakura-chan para ir juntas al hospital… ella… ella… – y volvió a echarse a llorar de nuevo, limpiando su cara con el pañuelo – ¡De verdad quise detenerla! –

Kakashi presionó sus puños mientras lo invadía la impotencia, ahora se daba cuenta que dejar sola a Sakura había sido un error.

– Dinos, Ino. ¿Te dijo a dónde iba? ¿Algo? – preguntó Yamato, dándose cuenta de que Kakashi se estaba poniendo mal.

Ino se tranquilizó un poco y respiró profundo – Mencionó… ella dijo algo sobre buscar a Naruto –

– ¿Es todo lo que te dijo? – Preguntó Yamato, Ino asintió – ¿Viste por dónde se fue? –

– Sí, pude seguirla unos cuantos kilómetros, pero ella se dio cuenta y me atacó, cuando desperté ya no estaba ahí –

– ¿Qué estamos esperando? Que un grupo de Ambus la rastree. Ino, llévanos pronto al lugar donde la perdiste – Ordenó Yamato, el ninja que estaba con ellos acató la orden rápidamente y desapareció.

Ino se puso de pie y siguió a Yamato, dejando atrás a un Kakashi sólo e inmóvil.

Y mientras el Kage sentía que el mundo se le había ido de las manos, la joven rubia que seguía a Yamato limpiaba sus falsas lágrimas y sonreía para sus adentros.

– " _Sakura_ " – pensó Ino, mientras llevaba a los ninjas al lado contrario de donde la joven peli-rosa se había ido – " _Será mejor que aproveches el tiempo que te estoy ganando_ " –

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

Shikamaru giró su cabeza hacia sus espaldas y se aseguró de que Sai, Choji y Kiba estuvieran detrás de él, después volvió a mirar al frente y los cuatro ninjas continuaron a toda velocidad saltando por el bosque.

– ¡Oe, Shikamaru! – Kiba llamó al pelinegro desde donde estaba, mientras Akamaru y él saltaban juntos entre las ramas – ¿Me explicarás qué es lo que está pasando con Naruto? – preguntó con voz molesta, pues hasta ahora no había entendido nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

– Yo también estoy confundido – le secundó Choji, mientras miraba a su mejor amigo delante de él – ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué Naruto-kun se ha ido de la aldea? ¿Y qué es eso del pergamino y el templo? –

Shikamaru frunció su ceño y resopló frustrado, pensando bien cómo explicarles a sus amigos la situación, miró de reojo a un muy callado Sai, que seguía su camino sin parpadear siquiera.

– El Templo de la Luna… – el joven Ambu habló, sin dejar de saltar de un lado a otro, Kiba y Choji agudizaron sus sentidos para escuchar lo que el pelinegro iba a decir y para estar pendientes del camino. Shikamaru se limitó a escuchar de nuevo la historia –… es el lugar donde guardaban algo llamado el "Pergamino prohibido" – Sai continuó – Un papel sumamente importante y peligroso, el cual contenía información acerca de los Bijuus y los Jinchuurikis –

Choji y Kiba comenzaron a entender la gravedad del asunto.

– El pergamino fue robado del templo e inmediatamente Konoha y otras aldeas enviaron equipos para que rastrearan a los ladrones, pero hasta el día de hoy, nadie ha logrado dar con los responsables – Shikamaru le restó importancia a eso – Se supone que el manuscrito contenía técnicas secretas que implicaban el uso de los Jinchuurikis –

– Eso quiere decir que Naruto y otros como él están involucrados con esas técnicas – afirmó Kiba presionando sus puños.

– Pero Naruto-kun es el único Jinchuuriki que queda – Choji expresó preocupado.

– Así es – Shikamaru se puso serio.

– Naruto no quería abandonar la misión y quiera quedarse a averiguar – Sai volvió a hablar – Pero me pareció que lo más importante era regresarlo a la aldea y decirle a Kakashi-sama lo que estaba ocurriendo –

Kiba lo miró frunciendo el ceño – Entonces ese idiota se fue para buscar a los ladrones sin enterarse antes del peligro que corría – afirmó.

– De todos modos – Shikamaru intentó relajarse – Se supone que el pergamino está encriptado en un código sumamente complicado, así que tenemos algo de tiempo todavía, debemos encontrar a ese cabeza hueca y arrastrarlo de regreso a la aldea –

– Si es que no han descifrado ya el pergamino – argumentó Kiba otra vez.

Shikamaru le miró de reojo – Sí… – murmuró después. Queriendo pensar que todavía tenían tiempo y que rescatarían a Naruto antes de que eso ocurriera.

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

El sol que se ponía en el horizonte le dio de lleno en sus ojos de color índigo segándolo por un efímero momento, ya comenzaba atardecer.

Naruto cubrió rápidamente con su mano su cara cuando el resplandor lo sorprendió al salir del frondoso bosque.

El muchacho rubio tardó unos segundos antes de poder ver con claridad otra vez, cuando sus enormes ojos pudieron distinguir de nuevo las imágenes a su alrededor, se vio en frente del templo del pergamino robado.

Había llegado antes del mediodía y se había escondido por los alrededores.

El templo de la Luna se encontraba a unos cuantos metros sobre una ladera rodeada de árboles frondosos y espesos, podía escuchar el murmullo de varias voces en la lejanía, probablemente provenientes de los monjes que habitaban el santuario.

Naruto pensó que lo mejor era mantenerse alejado, no podía permitir que alguien lo viera. Debía esconderse de nuevo y prepararse para encontrarse con los ladrones, no quería ningún tipo de sorpresas.

Buscó algún camino entre la arboleda para escabullirse por ella y se perdió entre las copas de los arboles hacia la zona donde se había encontrado con Nagayi dos días atrás.

– Este parece un buen sitio – Dijo mientras llegaba a un riachuelo detrás de unas cuantas rocas y esperaba a que el sol se ocultara.

Mientras la oscuridad comenzaba a rodear poco a poco el lugar y los sonidos de la noche inundaban sus sentidos, Naruto revisó sus armas y sus provisiones, y un rato después la noche ahogó por completo el bosque.

Suspiró profundamente, mientras se volvía a preguntar qué es lo que estaba haciendo ahí. ¿Realmente había tomado la decisión adecuada? ¿Era ese el camino correcto para resolver sus problemas? Ahora era que comenzaba a arrepentirse de su acción tan precipitada. ¿Qué haría si todo era una trampa y ese hombre que supuestamente llevaba su apellido no existía?

No sería la primera vez que su precipitación y su inmadurez lo metieran en problemas. A su mente vinieron de pronto el recuerdo de las diferentes circunstancias que lo habían llevado hasta ese lugar.

Sintió como su ira se acrecentaba al recordar a Tsunade y a Kakashi haciendo todo lo posible por ocultarle el nombre de su madre, sin que les interesara en lo más mínimo lo importante que era para él y luego recordó a Sakura y a Sasuke… y eso terminó por derrumbarlo.

El joven de rubios cabellos respiró de manera abatida. Miró de nuevo hacia el cielo mientras una estrella fugaz pasaba a toda velocidad desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

En ese momento, Naruto deseó no haberse equivocado con su decisión, deseó encontrar el nombre de su madre y por lo menos conservarlo dentro de su corazón como un consuelo. Sólo eso, nada más.

Y por su descuido, no se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba solo.

– Las estrellas fugaces son un hermoso espectáculo –

Para cuando Naruto pudo reaccionar y mirar a quien le había hablado, ya era demasiado tarde.

Un enorme resplandor rodeó el piso donde estaba parado formando una especie de círculo y todo su cuerpo se entumeció. Sus pies perdieron fuerza y todo su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse. Naruto únicamente pudo distinguir de manera borrosa la sonrisa de la mujer frente a él, mientras sentía claramente como su corazón comenzaba a detenerse.

– Lo siento mucho – Escuchó mientras luchaba por respirar – Pero no podemos arriesgarnos contigo –

Naruto trató defenderse en vano, antes de que su campo visual se oscureciera y perdiera totalmente el conocimiento.

Nagayi rio con satisfacción – Bienvenido a casa, Uzumaki-san… –

Una corriente fría recorrió su espalda mientras corría a toda velocidad.

ナルト*サクラ*サスケ*カリン

Se revolvió en su dura cama, inquieto.

Era inútil, no podría dormir por más que quisiera. Sasuke suspiró profundamente.

Algunas veces, cuando lograba conciliar el sueño, se soñaba junto a Naruto y Sakura en alguna misión y se veía a sí mismo junto a ellos disfrutando del viaje, luego despertaba a la realidad y recordaba todo su oscuro y triste pasado, y de nuevo se daba cuenta de que faltaba demasiado tiempo para que saliera de ese lugar y recuperara la vida que una vez dejo ir. Faltaba una eternidad antes de que pudiera enmendar sus errores y otra para que pudiera pedirle a su hermano una disculpa.

El recuerdo de Itachi le calaba hondo en el alma y hacía que su pecho se estrujara. Y sinceramente, odiaba sentirse de esa forma.

Todos esos malos recuerdos y pesadillas que lo atormentaban cada noche y cada día sólo se alejaban de su mente cuando Naruto o Sakura pisaban su celda. Pero, ahora que ninguno de los dos se encontraba cerca, él se sentía como aquel niño perdido y solitario que había sido una vez.

El pelinegro prefirió alejar esos pensamientos de su mente una vez más, se puso por fin de pie y decidió que era tiempo de concentrarse en lo importante, sólo le quedaban dos días al plazo que le había dado a Sakura para regresar con el rubio, si no, pronto tendría que fugarse e ir en su búsqueda.

– _Kuso_ (Maldición)… – susurró en silencio mientras veía la luz que se colaba por la pequeña ventana a la que nunca se acercaba – _Uzurotonkachi_ (Subnormal)… – insultó a su amigo de ojos azules y diciendo esto se giró hacia los barrotes del pasillo.

En ese momento su sangre se congeló.

Una conocida figura comenzó a acercarse a él, revelando poco a poco su cara.

– Hola, Sasuke – le saludó.

Los ojos del pelinegro se desorbitaron más de lo normal – Kakashi… sensei… –

Continuará…


End file.
